Bleeding Love
by Myinahla
Summary: SungYeol avait une vie des plus normales. Cependant, tout bascule le soir où il est témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dû voir. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu malgré tout ? [ YAOI ]
1. Le Hasard Fait Mal Les Choses Partie 1

_Coucou ! _

_C'est encore moi avec une autre mini-fic Yaoi ! _  
_Celle-ci est finie, si ça peut vous rassurer ^^ _  
_Je pense poster deux parties par semaine ^^ _

_La raison pour laquelle je ne mets pas les autres fics à jour, c'est que j'ai une panne d'inspiration. _  
_Je suis désolée, mais dès que j'ai à nouveau des idées, je mets tout à jour ! _

_Cette fiction est **Rated M** car il y'a de la **violence**, un **lemon** à un moment particulier - non, pas dans cette première partie xD - et que l**e thème pourrait choquer certains d'entre vous. **_  
_On ne pourra pas venir me dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ! _

_Je rappelle que **tout est fictif** et que **seule mon imagination m'appartient. **_

_Sinon, bonne lecture !_

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_

* * *

-** C'était sympa le temps que ça a duré, mais nous deux, c'est terminé.**

Un seul bruit. Une chaise qui racle le sol et des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent.  
Une larme. Une seule et unique larme versée sur cet amour pour lequel il s'était tant investi et à présent avait tout perdu. Sauf des souvenirs qui resteront gravés dans son cœur dès lors que son cerveau les oubliera. C'était ainsi, et il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'allait pas lui courir après pour des explications, l'avoir vu avec sa langue profondément dans la gorge de cette personne remplaçait toutes les excuses plausibles. Il ne l'aimait pas.  
Peut-être même ne l'avait-il jamais aimé.  
Il n'avait peut-être été qu'un jouet.  
Une fois de plus.

**_« Closed Off From Love_**  
**_I Didn't Need The Pain._**  
**_Once Or Twice Was Enough_**  
**_Cause It Was All In Vain »_**

Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter et qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester avec ses vieux amants : Son ordinateur, ses jeux vidéos. Pas de problèmes de cœur, pas de larmes versées pour rien.  
Le calme Olympien de sa vie.  
Mais il avait écouté son cœur et avait tout gâché, parce que maintenant, il lui était impossible de retourner en arrière.  
Il avait été amoureux. L'amour change un Homme. Et il avait été stupide de croire qu'il pourrait revenir à lui-même une fois que la rupture serait prononcée. Parce que c'était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas rester ensemble toute leur vie. Il le sentait. Il le savait.  
Et de le savoir, ça ne faisait pas moins mal. Au contraire. C'était comme enfoncer le poignard dans la plaie encore béante. Parce qu'il le savait, mais n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter.  
Si seulement c'était la première fois que ça arrivait…  
Il était allongé dans son lit, à regarder le plafond d'un regard fixe et voilé, depuis des heures. La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit et son meilleur ami entra. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et ouvrit grand les rideaux, laissant les rayons du soleil pénétrer dans la chambre, en illuminant la pièce. Le jeune homme allongé dans son lit se tourna automatiquement sur son côté qui lui couvrit le soleil, mais c'était sans compter sur ledit meilleur ami.

**- Yeol, ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas reçu le moindre message. Quel genre de meilleur ami es-tu ?**

**- Je suis de ces meilleurs amis qui préfèrent tenter de se remettre d'une rupture en solitaire.**

Le jeune homme observa Yeol sous un angle nouveau. Ainsi, il vit les détails qu'il avait ratés auparavant, à cause de la pénombre de la pièce. Il remarqua ainsi les yeux gonflés et rougis, les joues ayant de légères traces de larmes fraiches. Ses joues étaient plus rondes que d'habitude, et il avait un air blessé.  
A présent, tout cela faisait sens.  
Ledit meilleur ami prit Yeol dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible en lui murmurant des excuses pour être un si mauvais meilleur ami. Alors que Yeol pensait qu'il allait partir, ce dernier tira les draps d'un coup sec et lui saisit le poignet, se moquant éperdument des insultes plus ridicules les unes que les autres que Yeol prononçait. Il le mit sous la douche après quelques minutes de bataille acharnée, et l'eau glacée se répandit sur le jeune homme qui poussa un hurlement.

**- Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, Yeol. C'est pour ton bien que je le fais.**

Ce dernier assassinait son meilleur ami du regard et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce, puis Yeol sembla se souvenir qu'il était entièrement habillé sous une douche glaciale, et il s'extirpa de là pour ôter les vêtements trempés et il se glissa sous une eau très chaude et entreprit d'effacer toutes les traces d'une tristesse passée.  
A quoi bon être triste quand il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait ? Quel idiot de toujours croire en les belles paroles qu'ils lui chuchotaient à l'oreille, alors que ce n'était que des illusions ! Il s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait, alors même qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire… Et le voila à nouveau, célibataire, le cœur piétiné sans aucune pitié.  
Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour cela.  
Il alla jusque sa chambre et s'habilla puis se rendit dans la petite pièce qui servait de cuisine salle à manger et qui était reliée au salon. Son meilleur ami, SungGyu, venait de lui préparer le petit déjeuner, comme il le faisait après chaque rupture de Yeol.

**- Avale ça, après, je t'emmène avec moi.**

Les deux garçons s'installèrent à table, et le jeune homme fixait SungGyu, comme s'il lui demander d'expliciter ses pensées.

- **Ton patron a tenté de t'appeler tout à l'heure, mais tu ne réponds pas au téléphone. Comme tu n'as pas de certificat médical et que les temps sont durs, sans oublier que ton ex travaille au même endroit que toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu trouves autre chose, SungYeol.**

Il hocha la tête, approuvant l'idée de SungGyu. Après tout, c'était toujours lui qui avait les bonnes idées, les bonnes initiatives, et toutes les bonnes choses qu'une personne pouvait attendre de la vie. Et pourtant, il s'accrochait à SungYeol, le traitant comme s'il était un enfant par moment, et l'aidant autant qu'il pouvait. Pourquoi ? La seule fois où SungYeol avait tenté de poser la question, SungGyu l'avait assassiné du regard, comme si la question elle-même l'avait offensé. D'ailleurs, SungYeol se souvenait encore de ce regard, et des frissons lui parcouraient encore le corps lorsqu'il y repensait. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir son meilleur ami le regarder de la sorte !  
Alors il faisait tout ce que ce dernier lui disait de faire, sans broncher. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dehors, en plein mois de Janvier, à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi après avoir présenté sa démission à son ancien patron, le tout sans un regard pour son ex-petit ami qui était de service. SungGyu passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui murmura qu'il était fier de lui. SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put empêcher ce sourire de se former sur son visage.  
La recherche pour un nouveau boulot était longue et fastidieuse, et SungYeol essuya bon nombre de refus. Il garda la tête haute, et fit aussi bonne figure que lui permit sa fierté.

**_« Time Starts To Pass_**  
**_Before You Know It_**  
**_You're Frozen »_**

Environ quatre mois passèrent entre le jour où SungYeol avait quitté son travail et le jour où il mit un pied dans ce petit restaurant. C'était un endroit chaleureux où les serveurs avaient tous un grand sourire, et où les clients étaient traités comme des rois. La cuisine était relativement simple, et vraiment délicieuse. SungYeol se promenait seul, SungGyu étant à son propre boulot, quand il vit une affiche sur la devanture de ce restaurant. Intérieurement, il remerciait son meilleur ami qui le forçait à toujours avoir un CV sur lui. Ainsi, il se permit d'entrer et s'adressa à un garçon qui avait un sourire extrêmement blanc et joyeux. Ce dernier lui indiqua quelle porte il devait prendre pour s'adresser au Directeur des Ressources Humaines. SungYeol laissa alors ses coordonnés au jeune homme, qui lui dit qu'il le tiendrait au courant.  
SungGyu allait être fier de lui !  
D'ailleurs, il lui rendit une petite visite à son boulot, et son meilleur ami lui fit un grand sourire. Certes, il avait déjà tenté de le pistonner dans l'entreprise familiale des Kim, mais SungYeol avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à se débrouiller sans ça. Et suite à sa décision, il avait enchaîné les petits boulots. Il en avait eu autant que de petits amis, puisqu'il quittait son emploi après chaque rupture, car il trouvait toujours le moyen de tomber pour un de ses collègues. Et à chaque fois, c'était SungYeol qui se faisait plaquer de façon plus ou moins douce. A croire qu'il aimait ça, se faire plaquer et souffrir pour un rien !  
Ce matin-là, en plein mois de Mai, son téléphone avait sonné et il avait rendez vous dans ce petit restaurant pour aller signer son contrat. Certes, c'était une période d'essai mais c'était mieux que rien. Il entra dans ce restaurant et croiser le jeune homme à l'immense sourire le mit encore plus de bonne humeur. Il s'inclina et lui sourit aussi, puis il prit la route vers le bureau du Directeur des Ressources Humaines. Apparemment, le propriétaire du restaurant n'était presque jamais là car il en avait d'autres. Cependant, SungYeol s'en moquait. Il espérait vraiment que ce boulot allait lui plaire et qu'il pourrait rester le plus longtemps possible.  
Apparemment, il commençait à travailler le lendemain. Tout joyeux, il salua tout le monde et partit rejoindre SungGyu.  
Ce dernier le félicita et ils restèrent ensemble à papoter jusqu'à ce que SungGyu doive retourner au boulot. SungYeol, lui, en profita pour se promener et prendre un bon bol d'air frais. Bon sang, qu'il en avait besoin !

Il se promenait tranquillement et il avait la tête dans les nuages quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un coin de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les immeubles étaient un peu délabrés autour de lui, tagués de partout. Les bâtiments semblaient déserts, et seuls des chats se promenaient dans les parages. SungYeol avança un peu, parce qu'il pensait que s'il continuait de marcher, peut-être qu'il verrait un endroit qu'il connaissait.  
Là, il entendit des voix. Il se sentit soulagé car à présent, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul habitant de Séoul à connaître cet endroit. Il pourrait s'approcher d'eux et leur demander son chemin. Le cœur plus léger, il s'approcha de la source des voix, mais s'arrêta net quand il assista à quelque chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir.  
Des hommes habillés de noirs entouraient une seule et unique personne. De là où il était, SungYeol pouvait entendre leur conversation.

-** Où est mon pognon ?**

**- C'est quand même une sacré somme…** Dit l'homme entouré de tout ce monde, la voix tremblante.

**- Fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à nous, tu le sais bien, Buddy.**

**- Tu ne peux pas attendre encore un peu ? D'ici une semaine, j'ai tout l'argent nécessaire et je te rembourse…**

L'un des hommes éclata de rire, et les autres suivirent.

**- Tu n'as pas tout compris. Quand tu empruntes de l'argent à un mec comme moi, tu prends l'argent, mais tu rembourses avec des intérêts.**

L'homme fut balancé au sol comme s'il ne valait rien.

**- Et… Et de combien est cet intérêt ?**

**- Cinq Millions de Wons.**

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- **Tu ne peux pas ? Tu n'as pas l'argent ? Evidemment.** Dit un homme à la voix sombre qui fit frissonner SungYeol.

L'un d'entre eux s'écarta et laissa passer un autre homme, armé d'un flingue.

**- Ca fait trois mois déjà, Bunny, qu'on attend après ton pognon. Et on en a assez. Tu as pris notre marchandise, et tu l'as revendue. Donc tu t'es fait du blé sur notre dos. Et ça, j'apprécie pas.**

**- S'il vous plait…** supplia l'homme.

Celui qui sembla être le leader eut un sourire mauvais et s'approcha de lui. Il fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes et ce dernier s'approcha. Il sortit son flingue de sa protection et le patron dit juste :

-** Quand on ne sait pas à qui on a affaire et qu'on n'a pas assez de baloches, on ne trempe pas dans ce genre de business.**

Il lui fit un signe de la tête et l'homme tira. L'homme visé par le pistolet tenta de murmurer quelque chose mais il reçut la balle en pleine tête.  
Mort sur le coup.  
SungYeol plaqua une main devant sa bouche et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Les hommes partaient tous dans une direction inverse, et donc n'étaient pas au courant de la présence de SungYeol sur les lieux. Cependant, en se plaquant contre le mur, il fit tomber une poubelle derrière lui. Il se retourna et eut un air horrifié. Il regarda une dernière fois là où les meurtriers étaient et vit avec horreur l'un d'entre eux se retourner et le fixer droit dans les yeux.  
Pire encore, c'était celui qui avait tué l'homme.  
SungYeol prit ses jambes à son cou et partit le plus vite possible, choqué à vie. Il retourna sur ses pas et retrouva le Séoul qu'il connaissait, plein de VIE. Il marchait tel un zombie, et il était apeuré. Au milieu de cette foule, personne ne le voyait, et il se sentait déjà plus en sécurité. Ses jambes tremblaient et il avait froid. Des sueurs froides glissaient le long de son dos, et il rentra chez lui en fermant la porte de son appartement à double tour. C'était fini, il ne sortirait plus de là de la journée… ou de sa vie.

Il se glissa dans son lit tout habillé et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures épaisses, les images de ce qu'il avait vu passaient en boucle dans sa tête. A présent, tout ça avait plus de sens dans sa tête. Là où il avait traîné, c'était visiblement un lieu où des trafics peu communs se passaient, au nez et à la barbe des policiers qui visiblement n'étaient pas du tout dans le coin.  
Un homme avait été tué. Et il avait assisté à ça, la peur au ventre.  
Et s'ils le retrouvaient ? Impossible, dans la masse de gens que Séoul avait. Et puis un seul homme l'avait vu. Et surement le plus dangereux. Mais avec un peu de chances, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu. Oui, SungYeol espérait que ce soit vrai. Sinon, qui savait ce qui allait lui arriver !  
Le jeune homme tremblait et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait tenté de prendre de profondes inspirations mais rien n'y faisait. La peur avait élu domicile dans son corps et ne semblait pas prête à s'en aller. Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ?  
Devait-il prévenir la police de ce qu'il avait vu ? Il le devait, mais son esprit était embrouillé. Comment leur expliquer pourquoi il était là, sur les lieux du crime. « Je me suis perdu et j'ai assisté à un meurtre. » ne semblait pas l'explication la plus plausible du monde. SungYeol était un homme sans histoire. Du haut de ses vingt et un ans, il avait un casier judiciaire vierge, et n'avait jamais fait de conneries de sa vie… Si on oubliait ses ex qui étaient tous sans exception ses plus belles conneries. En plus, les hommes s'étaient surement débarrassés du corps à présent.  
Cette nuit-là, SungYeol ne dormit pas. Le moindre bruit aux alentours mettait ses sens en alerte, et le faisait trembler à nouveau. La nuit noire régnait dehors et les chats se battaient dans la rue, faisant un capharnaüm du tonnerre. 

* * *

_A Dimanche pour la suite ? :D _


	2. Le Hasard Fait Mal Les Choses Partie 2

Le jour remplaça vite la nuit, et il se traîna jusqu'à sa douche. Une douche glacée pour bien le réveiller et pour l'aider à se calmer. Ses nerfs étaient en boule, et il sursautait pour un rien. Il se rendit à son boulot, et ne se sentit pas vraiment mieux quand il vit le jeune serveur au grand sourire chaleureux. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi.

-** Ca ne va pas ?**

**- Si si, je vais bien.** Mentit SungYeol.

**- Ah, tu as eu une dure nuit à cause du stress, c'est ça ?**

SungYeol lui fit son plus faux sourire, et le serveur n'y vit que du feu. Ce dernier lui tendit la main.

- **Au fait, je m'appelle DongWoo.**

**- SungYeol.**

**- Bienvenue !** Lui dit DongWoo et le serra dans ses bras.

Bon sang, qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien, un câlin !  
Il se sentit lui rendre son étreinte et ce dernier lui refit un énorme sourire avant de lui donner son uniforme de boulot, et de lui dire où il pouvait se changer. Seul avec lui-même, SungYeol pensait que ce boulot ne serait pas trop mal.  
Le restaurant ouvrit et la masse de client habituelle se faufila à l'intérieur, et DongWoo leur présentait leur nouveau serveur avec un grand sourire. Dans la cuisine, c'était WooHyun. Il était jeune, souriant lui aussi, et il cuisinait divinement bien. Il était aidé de SungJong, un jeune apprenti râleur mais très bosseur. DongWoo lui présenta moins formellement le Directeur des Ressources Humaines, HoYa. Et quand il disait moins formellement, il voulait dire que SungYeol avait vu DongWoo mettre sa langue au fond de la gorge de HoYa et il avait vu les mains de ce dernier se resserrer autour de la taille du jeune homme.  
D'accord, le message était passé.  
Le temps passait doucement mais surement, et SungYeol se remettait petit à petit de son traumatisme. Il n'en avait pas parlé à SungGyu car ce dernier allait le faire paniquer encore plus. Sa période d'essai était terminée et à présent, il était embauché. SungYeol sauta au plafond et prit tout le personnel dans ses bras quand HoYa lui avait dit qu'il avait le poste. Un grand éclat de rire général suivit la réaction du jeune homme et personne ne le repoussa.  
Après tout, au restaurant L'Inspirit, c'était comme une grande famille. Il adorait son nouveau travail, et ses collègues étaient formidables. Cette fois-ci, il se promit de ne pas tomber pour un employé. Non, il n'avait besoin de personne après tout. Mais évidemment, il n'était pas celui qui choisissait.

Un jour, SungGyu se ramena à L'Inspirit avec ses collègues et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, DongWoo l'accueillit avec un énorme câlin.

- **Vous vous connaissez ?** Demanda SungYeol.

-** SungGyu-Hyung est un vieil ami. Et toi, tu le connais ?**

**- C'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance.**

Le sourire de DongWoo se fit encore plus grand et son regard se mit à pétiller.

**- Alors c'est toi le fameux SungYeol !**

SungGyu et SungYeol échangèrent un regard et l'aîné des deux passa un bras autour des épaules du plus grand.

**- D'ailleurs, Yeol, ça serait sympa que tu répondes à ton téléphone de temps en temps !**

**- Pardon, j'ai presque plus de batterie.**

**- Presque plus veut dire qu'il t'en reste encore un peu, non ?**

SungYeol pinça la langue à SungGyu et ce dernier lui colla un coup de pied au derrière, et DongWoo éclata de rire.

**- D'ailleurs, tu manques à WooHyun, Hyung.**

Et là, SungYeol ne comprenait plus rien. Il voyait SungGyu devenir rouge tomate et demander à DongWoo si ce dernier était là. Mais d'où est ce qu'ils se connaissaient ?  
SungGyu se fraya un chemin tranquillement jusqu'en cuisine, et SungYeol questionna DongWoo du regard qui lui pointa la cuisine du doigt. Le jeune homme étant très curieux, il s'y rendit et vit SungGyu et WooHyun en train de s'embrasser passionnément, sans se soucier du fait que SungJong faisait semblant de vomir dans la poubelle. SungYeol lui-même avait les yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leur orbite. Il n'était même pas au courant que SungGyu avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, non pas qu'il ne le soupçonnait pas au vue du nombre de fois qu'il l'appelait et que son meilleur ami prétendait être occupé ailleurs… Ce qui à présent semblait être vrai. Et SungYeol qui pensait que son meilleur ami cherchait juste une excuse pour être tranquille !  
SungGyu se détacha de WooHyun et se tourna vers SungYeol.

**- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?**

**- Parce que ce n'était pas une explication assez suffisante pour toi ?** Râla SungJong.

-** Yeol, je te présente WooHyun que tu connais déjà. C'est mon petit ami.**

**- T'as un petit ami, toi ? Depuis combien de temps ?**

**- Deux ans, Yeol.**

WooHyun lui fit un petit sourire, et SungYeol ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?**

**- Parce qu'on attendait tout les deux de voir si ça serait assez sérieux entre nous.**

**- Au bout de deux ans, vous n'avez pas su vous décider ?**

**- Et après, ça nous est complètement sorti de l'esprit. Mais maintenant, c'est fait, non ?**

SungGyu sortit de la cuisine tranquillement, comme s'il ne venait pas d'embrasser le cuisinier et de se faire surprendre par son meilleur ami.  
D'accord, SungYeol avait besoin d'une pause. Il retourna en salle et s'occupa d'une autre table alors que DongWoo était déjà affairé avec la table de SungGyu. Une heure passa comme ça, et SungGyu saisit le poignet de SungYeol.

- **Tu m'en veux ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, Hyung. Mais je pensais que j'étais ton meilleur ami et que la moindre des choses, ça aurait été que tu me le dises !**

**- Désolé, Yeol.**

SungYeol avait ce petit faible pour SungGyu qui faisait qu'il n'était pas capable de lui faire la tête très longtemps. Alors il se contenta de soupirer et de retourner au boulot, après avoir fait un sourire à son meilleur ami qui comprit rapidement.  
La journée passa très vite, et l'heure de fermeture du restaurant arriva tout aussi vite. SungYeol se changea et DongWoo lui parlait de ses projets pour la soirée : Une sortie romantique avec HoYa, et DongWoo avait tellement d'étoiles dans les yeux que SungYeol se surprit à sourire. Il était amoureux, c'était évident. Mais SungYeol se demandait : Pourquoi est ce que lui-aussi ne ressentait pas ce genre d'émotions quand il était avec un de ses ex ? Les yeux qui pétillaient et tout… Pourquoi pas lui ?

- **Yeol, tu es loin !**

**- Ah, pardon. Tu disais ?**

**- Je te demandais si tu avais des projets pour ce soir ?**

**- Oui, beaucoup ! D'abord je rentre chez moi, je prends une bonne douche et je me plonge dans mon lit jusque demain matin.**

DongWoo éclata de rire en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux. Ce dernier semblait l'apprécier. Ils sortirent au compte goutte des vestiaires, et SungYeol se remit en marche. Il marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, et une fois encore, il était tellement tête en l'air que son téléphone venait de s'éteindre. Il avait encore oublié de le recharger. Quel idiot !  
Il frissonna quand il se rendit compte où il était. Encore ces immeubles tagués et presque en ruine à perte de vue. Il ne devait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas. La dernière fois…  
Un nouveau frisson lui parcourut le corps. Cependant, il était trop tard. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui arrivaient en sa direction, et il se planqua dans un des immeubles, dont les fenêtres étaient explosées. Il était contre le mur, et les gens passaient à côté de lui. Ils étaient peut-être cinq grand maximum et leur chef était au centre. Les autres passaient pour ses gardes du corps. Ils étaient tous vêtus de noir, de la tête au pied. Ils marchaient d'un même pas décidé vers la ruelle suivante et ils s'arrêtèrent.

- **Où est ce qu'il peut bien se planquer ?** Demanda leur chef.

Quelques instants plus tard, SungYeol plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et sur son nez pour que sa respiration haletante ne soit pas audible. Un nouveau groupe de trois personnes arrivaient. Deux personnes traînaient la troisième personne.

-** On l'a trouvé ! Il se planquait dans l'un des bâtiments.**

**- Ayez pitié de moi,** murmura l'homme, visiblement déjà blessé.

Il cracha au sol et SungYeol vit avec horreur une longue trace de sang.

**- On t'a déjà épargné trois fois, Buddy. Tout ça parce que tu nous aides bien dans le business.**

**- Je me suis fait avoir, tout comme vous !** S'exclama l'homme qui émit un bruit rauque quand il reçut un coup dans les côtes.

**- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te fais avoir de cette façon là. Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne plus faire affaire avec eux ? Ils sont incapables de payer leur consommation.**

**- Ils m'avaient jurés, cette fois-ci, que j'aurai l'argent au plus vite…**

**- Ca fait quatre mois. Tu crois toujours qu'ils vont te payer ? Que tu es naïf !**

Il rit de mauvais cœur et les autres ne rirent pas, cette fois-ci.

**- Comme tu fais parti de mon clan, c'est comme si c'était moi qu'ils arnaquaient.**

Le chef s'approcha de lui, et s'abaissa légèrement, puis saisit le visage de l'homme, qui était couvert de plaie en tout genre.

- **Et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui tentent de m'arnaquer, n'est ce pas ?**

SungYeol vit que l'homme tremblait à présent.

-** C'est la règle, et je ne ferai pas d'exception, pas même pour toi.**

Le chef fit un signe à l'un des hommes que SungYeol reconnut instantanément. C'était l'homme qui avait tiré sur l'homme la dernière fois. Et celui qui l'avait vu. Il savait déjà d'avance ce qui allait se passer, et pourtant, SungYeol était pétrifié. Ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir alors que sa tête lui disait de s'enfuir en courant avant d'assister à ça.  
Et pourtant, l'homme leva son arme, et sans une once de regret dans le regard, il tira. L'homme reçut la balle et tomba directement au sol. Les hommes partaient les uns après les autres. Le chef posa sa main sur l'épaule de son tireur et lui dit avec un grand sourire satisfait.

**- Bon boulot, MyungSoo.**

Et le patron partit, tous le suivirent. SungYeol les observait partir, le visage figé d'horreur. Ils avaient recommencés. Ils avaient tué un autre homme.  
L'un d'entre eux se retourna et ce fut le moment où leurs regards se croisèrent que les jambes du témoin retrouvèrent leur utilité première et lui permirent de s'enfuir avant que le tireur ne le rattrape et qu'il finisse comme l'homme. Il rentra dans son appartement, et son sang s'était glacé, malgré la course qu'il venait de faire. Cette fois-ci, il était encore plus terrorisé. Il s'enferma à double tour chez lui, et refusa de voir qui que ce soit.  
Il mit son téléphone à recharger et s'emmitoufla à nouveau dans ses draps.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite à son goût car sa nuit avait été longue, puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il se glissa sous sa douche froide, et s'habilla en vitesse. Il se rendit à son boulot, et la première personne qu'il vit, ce fut DongWoo. Ce dernier lui fit un énorme sourire qui s'effaça trop rapidement.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, SungYeol ?**

Il croisa son regard et il lut l'inquiétude.

**- Ce n'est rien, j'ai mal dormi, cette nuit.**

**- Des cauchemars ?**

Il hocha la tête, se sentant incapable de mentir à voix haute à DongWoo. S'il savait que ce cauchemar était en fait une réalité, et qu'il avait vu deux hommes se faire tuer en l'espace de deux mois. Il serra les dents et finit de se préparer. Après tout, le boulot allait commencer dans quelques minutes.  
SungYeol sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, et il s'éloigna de la personne, laissant un HoYa complètement ébahi derrière lui.

**- Je… je vais me mettre au boulot. **Dit SungYeol en quittant la pièce.

Il se mit au boulot, et fit tout son possible pour paraître le plus normal possible. Cependant, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça…

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Si vous saviez ! J'avais envie de poster ce chapitre avant, mais je m'en suis empêchée ^^ _  
_Pauvre SungYeol, c'est la deuxième fois ! :( _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! _  
_Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur de voir que certains d'entre vous continuent à me suivre, même si je ne poste plus rien depuis un moment. _  
_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ça, d'ailleurs. _  
_Je mettrais toutes mes fictions à jour quand je n'aurais plus cette panne d'inspiration ! _

_J'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose d'important ! _  
_**Cette Fiction/mini-fiction **[ ça dépend du point de vue, je dirais xD ]** est un DEFI que j'ai fait avec NihonNoTamashi**, ma chère DongSaeng ! _  
_Elle s'appelle aussi **Bleeding Love** et vous pouvez la trouver sans aucune difficulté. _  
_**Allez lire la sienne et donnez lui votre avis ! **C'est important pour elle comme pour moi, car elle mérite d'être plus lue et commentée parce que ses fictions sont merveilleusement bien écrites !_  
_Merci d'avance ! _

_Donc... A mercredi pour la suite de Bleeding Love ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	3. Rencontre Dangereuse

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et un groupe de jeunes hommes entrèrent. Ils parlaient ensemble et ils s'installèrent à l'une des grandes tables. DongWoo s'approcha d'eux et les salua avec beaucoup de bonne humeur, et papotant un peu avec eux. SungYeol ne les avait pas vus, il était occupé avec une autre table de clients.

- **SungYeol, peux-tu t'occuper de cette table ?**

Son sang se glaça alors que son regard croisa celui du garçon qui hantait ses cauchemars. Il pâlit d'un coup, et DongWoo le vit mais ne dit rien. SungYeol s'avança, s'éclaircit la gorge et leur demanda leur commande. Il lui fallut tout son courage et son sang froid pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il serra les dents, et prit en note leur commande, en tentant d'ignorer ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas. Il partit en cuisine donner la commande, et il en profita pour aller prendre l'air.

**- SungYeol, t'es sur que ça va aller ? Tu es devenu tout blanc d'un coup.**

Il se retourna et vit HoYa qui était juste derrière lui.

**- Oui, oui. Il n'y a aucun problème.**

Le Directeur des Ressources Humaines semblait vraiment inquiet, et SungYeol lui fit un sourire qui connait tellement faux. Cependant, HoYa ne sembla pas y croire une seule seconde.  
DongWoo sortit sa tête du restaurant et les vit. Il croisa le regard de son petit ami, et s'approcha à son tour.

**- Tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux prendre une journée de repos.**

**- Ca va aller. On retourne travailler ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête et SungYeol rentra en premier. WooHyun l'appela car sa commande était prête. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et il prit les plats et s'avança vers la table. L'homme semblait vouloir percer un trou dans son crâne. D'ailleurs, SungYeol se disait qu'il en était surement capable, puisqu'il savait aussi bien le faire avec un pistolet. Une vague de frisson l'envahit et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien laisser paraître. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il leur souhaita un bon appétit et il s'éloigna au plus vite. Peu importe où il était dans la salle, il sentait ce regard braqué sur lui, et ça le déstabilisait plus qu'il n'aimerait se l'admettre.  
Heureusement pour lui, l'homme et son groupe partit rapidement, et SungYeol reprit son travail normalement ou presque. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il se demandait avec horreur si le corps était toujours là.  
La journée de boulot se finit, et SungYeol marcha rapidement et rentra chez lui après un bref mot au reste du personnel. Cependant, il se retournait dans son lit. Ses cauchemars reprenaient et sa curiosité le tuait. Il devait savoir s'il pouvait sauver l'homme. Après tout, il ne savait même pas s'il était vraiment mort…  
Il se leva et s'habilla, et après avoir pris son courage en main, il retourna là où ses cauchemars avaient commencés. Les souvenirs le frappaient toujours plus fort à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il arrivait dans cette ruelle et heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne.

Il ne vit plus aucun corps, mais il y'avait une énorme trace de sang là où l'homme se trouvait. SungYeol eut envie de vomir.

- **Venir une fois pouvait passer pour une erreur. Deux fois, ça pouvait être une bêtise… Mais une troisième fois, c'est du suicide.**

Le sang de SungYeol se glaça encore plus et il se retourna pour voir le visage du tireur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et SungYeol ne savait pas quoi faire. L'homme s'approcha de lui, et le serveur se colla sur le mur. Il était piégé.  
Comme si c'était un tic, l'homme humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue et SungYeol le regarda faire.

- **Tu sais que je peux te tuer, n'est ce pas ?**

Le jeune homme ne dit rien.

-** Et que même si tu criais, personne ne pourrait te sauver.**

Les yeux du tireur étaient noirs comme la nuit. SungYeol frissonna rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il était incapable de parler tant elle était sèche.  
Il sortit son arme de sa protection et la planta à la jonction entre la mâchoire et la gorge du jeune homme, en le forçant à pencher sa tête légèrement sur le côté, mais le tout sans briser le contact visuel.

**- Tu es à ma merci. Entièrement.**

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots.  
Au loin, ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et alors qu'il aurait pu tirer, l'homme dangereux ne lâcha pas SungYeol et l'entraîna avec lui là où ce dernier s'était planqué lors du deuxième meurtre. Il le força à se taire en plaquant sa main libre sur la bouche de SungYeol, et ils écoutèrent simplement les pas des deux personnes qui s'éloignaient. Autour d'eux, des rats et des souris jouaient ensemble à travers les détritus. Des seringues usagées traînaient partout. SungYeol laissait traîner son regard loin d'eux, puis le planta à nouveau dans celui du jeune homme. L'arme était toujours au niveau de sa nuque, mais plus le temps passait et moins le serveur se sentait en danger.  
Après tout, s'il voulait le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait, non ?

**_« Something Happened For The Very First Time With You »_**

Le cœur de SungYeol battait vite, très vite. Sa tête tournait un peu, et il se demandait vraiment ce qui allait lui arriver.  
Dans sa tête, le jeune serveur se demandait ce qu'il aurait aimé faire avant de mourir. Peut-être rencontrer l'âme sœur, rire encore un peu avec SungGyu, être un bon serveur. Garder son emploi pendant encore plus de deux ans. Mais au vu de là où il était, peut-être que ça n'arriverait pas.  
Cette nuit-là était une erreur. Il le savait, il n'aurait pas dû être là. Et là, maintenant, il ne devrait pas être là non plus. La journée avait été longue, un vrai grand huit d'émotion.  
Le téléphone du tireur se mit à sonner, et il vit qu'on l'appelait. Il décrocha sans jamais lâcher SungYeol du regard, et sans tirer pour autant. Il répondait rapidement, et en monosyllabe. La seule phrase longue qu'il dit fit penser à SungYeol que son heure était venue.

-** J'arrive tout de suite.**

Le tireur raccrocha et ne cilla même pas alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux, SungYeol le sondant. Allait-il tirer maintenant, en vitesse, et le laisser là dedans ?  
Une chose était sure : Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où il aimerait mourir. Il ne savait pas, peut-être qu'un lit serait mieux. Et il aurait préféré mourir vieux. Ouai, après avoir vécu tout ce que la vie avait à lui offrir.  
Le tireur humidifia une fois encore ses lèvres, et reprit la parole.

**- Tu es un sacré numéro quand même.**

Il retira son arme de la nuque de SungYeol, et le rangea dans sa poche puis il ôta sa main de la bouche du jeune homme.

**- Pour cette fois, je te laisse la vie sauve. Mais ne reviens jamais ici, c'est compris ?**

Le serveur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Quoi ?  
Peu importe ce qu'il disait, il hocha la tête. Il avait peur que sa voix ne le trahisse alors il préféra ne pas parler.

**- Bien.**

SungYeol se décolla du mur, mais le tireur le colla à nouveau contre le mur.

**- Mais je vais te garder à l'œil, je te préviens. Je serai ton pire cauchemar si tu recommences à fourrer ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te concernent pas.**

Et le jeune homme armé partit sans un mot de plus.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent les jambes de SungYeol pour le lâcher. Il tomba au sol, le corps tremblant. Il en était conscient, il était passé à côté d'une mort certaine pour la troisième fois ce soir-là.  
Dès qu'il eut à nouveau le contrôle sur son corps, SungYeol rentra chez lui. Et il eut du mal à s'endormir. La même question lui trottait en tête : Lui qui était un tueur de sang froid, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué alors qu'il en avait l'occasion ?

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur la partie précédente. _  
_Ca fait plaisir ! _

_Qu'avez vous pensé de cette partie ? _

_A mercredi pour la suite ! _

_Bisouxxxxx _  
_Myinahla_


	4. Soirée De Détente

Le lendemain, SungYeol alla au boulot comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas comme si un des clients du restaurant lui avait planté un flingue au niveau de la nuque et avait menacé de le tuer, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait assisté à deux assassinats et qu'il était sur le qui-vive à longueur de temps parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie à présent. Non, pas du tout.  
Il fit un sourire à DongWoo et HoYa qui l'observaient au loin, bavardant entre eux à voix basse. Il se doutait qu'ils parlaient de lui, à cause des regards furtifs qu'ils lui lançaient. Il servait les clients, et ne cherchait pas plus loin. Quand le tireur revint avec ses autres « amis » et que leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille, et une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait surement dû faire après qu'il soit parti en laissant planer des menaces autour de SungYeol. Il le vit d'ailleurs lire la plaque sur laquelle son prénom était marqué, et il serra les dents en prenant leur commande le plus poliment possible. Une fois encore, ce regard ne le lâchait pas.  
Et c'était perturbant. Vraiment.  
Evidemment, il lui avait dit qu'il le garderait à l'œil, mais ne pouvait-il pas le faire de façon plus imagée ? SungYeol se mordit la lèvre, et ramena les plats à table, en prenant grand soin d'éviter son regard. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, certes, mais il ne tenait pas à le défier non plus. Alors il prenait de profondes inspirations entre temps, et s'occupait d'autres clients.  
SungGyu arriva aussi, et il prit SungYeol dans ses bras, après avoir à peine mis un pied dans le restaurant. DongWoo les vit et éclata de rire.

**- Arrêtez ça, les gens pourraient se faire des idées sur vous deux.** Dit le serveur au grand sourire.

SungYeol lui pinça la langue alors que SungGyu le relâcha.

**- Parce que j'ai pas le droit de prendre mon meilleur ami dans mes bras quand je veux ?**

**- Non, encore moins quand ton petit ami est en cuisine, SungGyu-Hyung.**

Ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux de DongWoo et se rendit en cuisine comme s'il avait tous les droits. SungYeol avait toujours son léger sourire aux lèvres et roula des yeux. Il continua à servir les clients et le tireur et ses amis partirent au bout d'un moment. DongWoo leur fit un signe enthousiaste et amical de la main alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, et SungYeol laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres. Il était très tendu dès lors que l'homme avait franchi le seuil du restaurant.  
DongWoo s'approcha de lui et alors qu'ils étaient en cuisine, et il lui dit :

**- Je crois que tu plais à MyungSoo.** Dit-il, taquin.

**- A qui ?**

**- Au garçon aux cheveux noirs que tu évitais tant de regarder tout à l'heure.**

SungYeol pâlit. Alors le tireur s'appelait MyungSoo…  
Il parla avec un certain détachement.

- **Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?**

**- Il ne te lâche pas une seule seconde du regard.**

Le jeune homme émit un rire grave, qui n'avait rien de naturel. SungJong les regarda.

**- Ca, c'est une première. Soo ne s'intéresse jamais à personne.**

SungYeol le regarda de façon curieuse. Comment pouvait-il parler de ce type comme si c'était un être humain ? De son point de vue, il était froid comme la glace en plein hiver. Mais il était intriguant au plus haut point. Cette question une fois encore. Pourquoi l'avait-il épargné ?  
Il n'avait rien pour ça : Il ne se savait pas particulièrement beau, il n'était pas riche car il venait d'une famille modeste. Il n'était pas non plus particulièrement intelligent. Et en prime, il en savait beaucoup trop.  
Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait, car ça le rendait totalement fou.  
Le travail se finit, et SungYeol repartit directement chez lui. Il s'enferma tranquillement dans son appartement, et regarda un peu la télévision. Cependant, il la regardait sans vraiment la regarder. Des images lui traversaient encore l'esprit, et la peur était encore omniprésente.  
Parviendrait-il un jour à se remettre de tout ça ?  
Une chose était certaine : Il ne chercherait pas le moindre problème et s'effacerait bien sagement.  
Et d'ailleurs, il mit son plan en action. Quand il voyait ledit MyungSoo, il se contentait de le traiter comme n'importe quel client du restaurant. Il ne devait plus trembler devant lui, ni même prétendre le connaître.

Ce manège tint la route pendant une semaine. Ce fut une semaine de tranquillité alors que le mois d'Aout commençait.  
Dans le restaurant, rien ne changea, sauf peut-être le regard de DongWoo. Il semblait le jauger et tenter de déterminer si ce dernier était mentalement instable ou pas. En deux semaines, il avait changé pas moins de trois fois de comportement en présence de MyungSoo et DongWoo était incapable de deviner ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il en parlait avec HoYa qui avait lui aussi très peu d'informations. Une seule chose qui les mettait d'accord sur ce point : Leur comportement à tous les deux était particulièrement anormal. Et ils étaient bien déterminés à savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient.

Ce soir-là, SungGyu avait donné un rendez-vous à SungYeol pour qu'ils passent la soirée à trois, avec WooHyun. Ce serait leur première soirée depuis que SungGyu avait avoué à son meilleur ami qu'il avait un petit ami. SungYeol voulait vraiment jauger le niveau de confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui, bien qu'il soit son collègue de travail. Ils avaient rendez vous chez SungGyu, et SungYeol était arrivé avant WooHyun. Il remarqua directement que son meilleur ami était nerveux.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Tu vas rencontrer WooHyun de façon formelle et comme tu es comme un frère pour moi, ton point de vue m'inquiète.** Avoua SungGyu.

SungYeol éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras.

- **S'il t'aime pour de vrai, alors il n'y aura aucun problème. Et si tu l'aimes, c'est que c'est quelqu'un de bien, non ?**

SungGyu lui sourit.

-** En effet.**

Les garçons s'installèrent dans le canapé en attendant le dernier convive et papotèrent de tout et de rien. Cependant, SungGyu évoqua le silence de SungYeol sur un certain point de sa vie.

- **Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé quelqu'un ?**

**- Hyung, je tiens à mon travail cette fois-ci. Aucun de mes collègues ne m'intéresse et j'en suis ravi.**

**- Si ce n'est pas un collègue, c'est … un client ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ce type…**

On sonna à la porte et SungGyu alla ouvrir avec hâte. Il se jeta au cou de WooHyun qu'il embrassa avec amour. SungYeol, de là où il était, pouvait voir la scène et ne put s'empêcher de penser que son meilleur ami devait vraiment être amoureux. Puis les deux se séparèrent et s'avancèrent vers le canapé où était encore tranquillement installé le serveur. Il salua poliment WooHyun, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que lui-aussi semblait nerveux.  
Ils passèrent à table, et papotaient de tout et de rien. SungGyu semblait ravi de partager avec son petit ami des souvenirs qu'il avait avec SungYeol, et ce dernier n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il passait plus de temps à les observer qu'à vraiment leur parler. Il cherchait la moindre faille dans l'attitude de WooHyun qui pourrait le pousser à vouloir le faire quitter son meilleur ami.  
Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne trouva rien, et passa la soirée à sourire.

**- SungYeol a toujours été malheureux en amour.**

**- Ah oui ?** S'intéressa poliment WooHyun.

- **C'est pour ça que j'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un de bien.**

WooHyun sourit et SungYeol semblait embarrassé.

-** Je suis certain qu'il a quelqu'un, mais il ne veut rien me dire…**

**- Tu sais, SungGyu, le bruit court dans le restaurant comme quoi il y'aurait un truc entre lui et MyungSoo.**

**- MyungSoo ?**

**- C'est un client que nous connaissons très bien. C'est un mec bien, ne t'en fais pas.**

**- C'est le type qui le fixe ?**

**- Oui.**

SungGyu regarda SungYeol.

- **Je ne sors pas avec lui.**

Et SungYeol fixa WooHyun. MyungSoo, un mec bien ? Quelle bonne blague !

**- Mais il y'a quelque chose qui me dérange chez lui.** Dit SungGyu.

- **Laquelle ?** Demanda WooHyun.

**- Lorsqu'il le regarde, Ce MyungSoo…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- On dirait qu'il en a après son sang…**

Un frisson parcourut le corps de SungYeol. Si seulement SungGyu savait à quel point il avait raison !  
Le téléphone de WooHyun se mit à sonner, et ce dernier s'excusa pour aller décrocher. SungGyu regarda son meilleur ami d'un air inquiet, comme s'il avait remarqué la pâleur qui venait d'envahir le visage du jeune homme.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, ce type se lassera vite.**

_Oui, il se lassera_, pensa SungYeol, _lorsqu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut. Sa vie._  
WooHyun revint et s'excusa. Il devait partir au plus vite, mais promit qu'il s'était bien amusé, et qu'il aimerait qu'une soirée comme celle-ci soit bientôt organisée à nouveau, sauf que ça se ferait chez lui. SungGyu l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte pour échanger un baiser d'au revoir, et il partit. SungYeol lit la tristesse dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Il le prit dans ses bras.

- **J'aime pas quand il s'en va**, murmura SungGyu.

SungYeol sourit.

-** C'est normal. Mais tu le reverras très vite, ton WooHyun.**

**- Pas aussi vite que toi.**

**- Hey, c'est mon collègue de boulot, t'as qu'à venir nous rendre visite plus souvent.**

**- Je prends ça pour une invitation.**

**- Ca en est une.** Sourit SungYeol.

Etre près de son meilleur ami lui avait manqué. Ces deux-trois derniers mois avaient été chaotiques pour lui, et SungGyu était le calme dans une mer déchaînée. Il était sa bouée de secours alors qu'il se noyait.  
Il était son meilleur ami, c'était tout.  
Il mourrait envie d'en parler à SungGyu, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dangereux, autant pour lui que pour SungGyu qui pourrait par la suite devenir la victime d'un MyungSoo au sang froid et à l'envie de vengeance.

**- Dis moi, Yeol, si quelque chose t'arrivait, tu m'en parlerais, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Evidemment.**

SungGyu hocha la tête et laissa son meilleur ami aller se reposer. Après tout, ce dernier bossait le lendemain.  
SungYeol marchait tranquillement. L'air chaud du soir le faisait légèrement transpirer. Le soleil s'était couché, et il marchait pour aller à son appartement. Les rues étaient désertes ou presque. Les lampadaires éclairaient les rues, et projetaient l'ombre de SungYeol. Il avait passé une bonne soirée, et espérait pouvoir rapidement rejoindre son lit. Il était épuisé.  
Cependant, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait... 

* * *

_Coucou ^^_

_Oui, ce chapitre aurait dû être posté mercredi, mais j'ai été très occupée, je suis désolée :( _  
_Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est ce pas ? _

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! _

_Anna, je vais répondre à ta question : Les phrases en anglais ne sont pas vraiment des pensées... Ou alors, si ça en était, ça serait celles de SungYeol. Mais c'est encore autre chose... Je vous révèlerai quoi dans quelques chapitres ou à la fin, on verra bien ^^ _  
_En attendant, vous voulez que je vous les traduise ? _

_A mercredi et merci de me lire ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	5. Téméraire

Cependant, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait.

**- Lee SungYeol. Vingt et un ans, travaille en tant que serveur à L'Inspirit.**

SungYeol se figea. MyungSoo sortit de l'ombre et se planta devant lui.

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

**- Tu me tutoies déjà, Lee SungYeol ?**

**- Puisque tu le fais aussi, MyungSoo.**

Une lueur amusée éclaira ce regard sombre.

-** Ainsi, tu sais donc comment je m'appelle.**

**- Il faut connaître ses amis, mais être encore plus proche de ses ennemis.**

**- Donc je suis ton ennemi.**

**- Puisque tu en as après mon sang, oui.**

Un sourire étrange se forma sur les lèvres de MyungSoo.

- **Ce n'est pas après ton sang que j'en ai. Mais après ta peau.**

**- Quelle différence y a-t-il entre les deux ?**

**- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.**

SungYeol roula des yeux.

- **D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu préférerais me voir mort.**

**- Tu serais bien surpris de savoir ce à quoi je pense.**

Le jeune homme se remit à marcher en évitant MyungSoo.

**- Tu t'en vas déjà ?**

**- Oui.**

Et SungYeol entra dans son immeuble afin de se rendre dans son appartement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser derrière celle-ci. Il devenait fou. Il flirtait avec la mort, c'était certain. Oser parler avec un tel affront à un homme pareil. Il devrait plutôt faire profil bas, comme il l'avait fait pendant tout ce temps…  
Quel idiot !

Pendant la nuit, SungYeol se réveilla. Il ne portait rien de plus que le bas de son pyjama. Il faisait trop chaud pour porter le haut avec. Il fut réveillé par un drôle de bruit dans son salon. Il se leva, et muni d'une batte de baseball qu'il gardait précieusement sous son lit, il se déplaça jusque l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il fut à la fois surpris et non surpris de voir MyungSoo tranquillement assis sur son canapé à boire le vin qui se trouvait dans le frigo sans jamais lui demander la permission.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?**

MyungSoo leva son regard et le plongea dans celui de SungYeol. Ce dernier tenait la batte bien serrée dans ses mains. L'intrus ne se leva même pas du fauteuil et sortit son pistolet de sa poche et le pointa sur SungYeol.

**- Serais-tu assez stupide ou téméraire pour oser me menacer avec ta batte ?**

**- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, MyungSoo.**

**- Te crois-tu en position de force ?**

Un long et intense échange de regard s'engagea par la suite. Aucun des deux ne lâchait rien. MyungSoo se leva et s'approcha de SungYeol qui ne cilla pas. Son regard brillait de curiosité.

**- N'as-tu donc pas peur ?**

**- Non.** Mentit SungYeol.

MyungSoo saisit la batte d'une main et d'un geste sec, il força SungYeol à la lâcher qui n'eut d'autres choix que de le faire et il la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, et lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le sol, elle fit un boucan assez frappant dans le silence qui les entourait.

- **Et maintenant ?**

SungYeol secoua la tête. MyungSoo approcha le pistolet du torse du jeune homme et plaça sa main juste à côté. Des frissons étaient visibles sur sa peau nue.

-** Tu mens. **Déclara MyungSoo en caressant la peau tiède qui était sous ses doigts.

Le souffle du serveur devint légèrement saccadé.

-** Intéressant.**

Il poussa le jeune homme contre le mur le plus proche et l'empêcha de s'enfuir.

**- Tu m'as vu tuer, et pourtant, tu parviens à être assez brave en face de moi, pour me tenir tête. C'est surprenant. Serais-tu suicidaire ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors explique-moi, je ne saisis pas.**

**- Pourquoi est ce que tu cherches à comprendre ?**

**- Parce que tu n'as pas une attitude commune, et ça me fascine.**

SungYeol roula des yeux.

- **Excellent. Maintenant, je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit.**

Il écarta la main de MyungSoo de sa peau nue, et il s'en alla vers son lit. Il s'allongea et tenta d'ignorer le jeune homme qui était encore dans son salon. Ca ne servait à rien de tenter de le faire partir, il était armé, et il était plus fort que lui. Il devait se reposer car il devait maintenir cette illusion d'une vie parfaitement calme qu'il menait.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir que MyungSoo était allongé à côté de lui et qu'il dormait paisiblement. SungYeol le regarda un peu. Son expression actuelle était vraiment très différente de celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer. Encore un peu et il pourrait croire que l'homme est un ange.  
Ce type était un piège ambulant.  
SungYeol soupira et se rendit sous la douche. Une bonne douche froide, et il s'habilla pour aller au boulot. Ne se sentant pas capable d'affronter MyungSoo aussi tôt le matin, il se contenta de lui laisser un mot.

**_« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'attendre que tu te réveilles. Tu as su rentrer, tu sauras ressortir de la même façon. »_**

Et il saisit ses clés et quitta l'appartement. Il se rendit au restaurant et il vit que pour une fois, il n'y avait que WooHyun de présent. Ils discutèrent un peu et DongWoo et HoYa arrivèrent main dans la main, puis SungJong arriva. Ils se préparèrent tous au boulot, et ils s'occupèrent des premiers clients.  
SungGyu vint pendant un moment de calme, prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, ébouriffa les cheveux de DongWoo après que ce dernier ne lui ait fait son habituelle réflexion, et se rendit joyeusement en cuisine pour embrasser son WooHyun jusqu'à ce que SungJong le menace avec une poêle. Puis il sortit de la cuisine en boudant légèrement et s'installa tranquillement à une table.  
SungYeol se chargea de sa commande, et son meilleur ami le força à s'asseoir un peu avec lui. Après un hochement de tête de DongWoo, il s'exécuta.  
Alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, MyungSoo entra dans le restaurant, et SungYeol se tendit sur sa chaise. SungGyu suivit son regard.

- **Va le voir.**

Les regards de MyungSoo et de SungYeol se croisèrent et là, le serveur comprit qu'il voulait lui parler. DongWoo arriva en sautillant vers lui et le coinça dans un de ses câlins habituels pour les gens qu'il semblait apprécier.  
Apprécier MyungSoo… Hahaha…  
Ce dernier échangea quelques mots avec le serveur qui lui pointa SungYeol et hocha la tête. MyungSoo lui sourit, et partit en cuisine pour saluer SungJong et ça laissa le temps à SungYeol de prétendre être occupé lorsqu'il revint dans la salle.  
Cependant, le tireur ne semblait pas s'en soucier alors qu'il saisit le grand serveur par le poignet et le tira hors du restaurant. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart.

-** Yah ! Je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire, mais j'ai un boulot, et j'aimerai ne pas le perdre, si ça ne te fait rien !**

MyungSoo le fixait du même regard froid qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tirer sur sa victime. Des frissons parcoururent la colonne vertébrale de SungYeol.

**- A quoi tu joues ?** Lui demanda MyungSoo.

- **Moi, je ne joue pas. A quoi TOI, tu joues ? T'as rien d'autres à faire ?**

MyungSoo ne lui répondit pas et lui tendit le mot chiffonné.

-** Bah quoi ?**

**- Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien, toi.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu me laisses un mot, à moi qui me suis faufilé dans ton appartement et ai passé toute la nuit à tes côtés dans ton lit.**

**- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

**- Visiblement à tout sauf à ça.**

SungYeol se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- **Au fait, tu m'as demandé de ressortir de la même façon dont je suis rentré dans ton appartement, c'était tout simple. T'es tellement à côté de la plaque que je suis entré par la porte, tout simplement.**

**- Et t'es ressorti comment, puisque tu n'as pas les clés ?**

**- La fenêtre.**

**- Ravi de l'apprendre. Maintenant, tu m'excuses mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**

Il s'en alla, en laissant le tireur en plan. Ce dernier était surpris.  
SungYeol, en fait, s'était fait une promesse. Comme MyungSoo ne semblait pas près à le tuer – fallait l'avouer, il avait eu pas mal d'occasions pour le faire – alors le jeune homme comptait bien en profiter. Comment ? En tentant de se débarrasser de lui, pardi !  
Et dans son plan, il devait être le plus froid possible avec lui, et ne pas retourner à l'endroit où il avait assisté à des horreurs. Peut-être que MyungSoo se lasserait, non ?

Cependant, quelque chose n'entrait pas dans son plan. Il entra dans le restaurant et DongWoo lui fit un drôle de sourire, un qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il faisait habituellement. Et SungGyu aussi faisait une drôle de tête. SungYeol s'approcha de lui, et ce dernier prit la parole.

- **Alors… hum… Tu n'étais pas seul, hier soir ?**

**- Si, Hyung.**

**- Je t'ai entendu parler avec ce MyungSoo.**

Le regard de SungGyu oscillait entre deux émotions bien distinctes : L'amusement et la déception. SungYeol ouvrit et referma la bouche. Mais bien sur ! De là où ils étaient et n'ayant apparemment entendu que cette phrase, SungGyu aurait pu croire à une discussion entre amants. SungYeol rougit à cette pensée.

-** Je ne sors pas avec MyungSoo.**

**- Tu fais encore ce que tu veux. Je suis bien sorti deux ans avec WooHyun sans t'en parler.**

Cette réplique eut le don de lui couper le sifflet. Il s'excusa, paya son addition, alla embrasser WooHyun et partit. DongWoo l'observa avec ce sourire.

**- Non, ne dis rien.** Dit SungYeol d'un ton las.

Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, personne ne le croirait. S'ils savaient…  
Non, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir la vérité. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

- **Alors… MyungSoo et toi, hein …**

Non, DongWoo ne pouvait pas se taire. SungJong siffla de là où il était, et SungYeol l'assassina du regard. S'il avait une poêle, il l'aurait assommé sur le champ. Mais qui lui avait fichu des collègues pareils ?!  
HoYa arriva dans la salle et vu le regard qu'il lui lança par la suite avec le petit sourire, SungYeol en conclut que DongWoo avait parlé.  
Et lui qui pensait que sa vie ne pouvait pas devenir plus cauchemardesque !

La fin de la journée arriva et le serveur rangea ses affaires assez vite pour éviter toute nouvelle remarque sur ce qu'ils pensaient être une relation amoureuse et qui était, pour SungYeol, le prolongement d'un cauchemar dont il espérait rapidement se réveiller. 

* * *

_Coucou ! _

_Voila la suite ! _  
_Alors, vous êtes surpris ? Déçus ? Impatients ?_  
_Dîtes moi tout dans une petite review ! _

_Je vais essayer de reprendre l'écriture de Love VS Hate 3 au plus vite. _

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent toujours ! _

_Bisouxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	6. Violente Dispute

Les mois d'Aout et Septembre passèrent à une vitesse folle. MyungSoo continuait à venir squatter l'appartement de SungYeol tous les jours sans se gêner plus que ça. Il vidait le frigo, mais le remplissait de temps en temps. Le serveur avait déjà tenté de se débarrasser de lui, mais ce fut des échecs cuisants. MyungSoo était vraiment plus fort que lui, et SungYeol ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé avec l'arme du jeune homme braquée sur lui. SungYeol lui avait demandé s'il avait un appartement, et MyungSoo lui répondit que oui, mais qu'il devait continuer à le garder à l'œil parce que SungYeol était un sac à ennuis ambulant.  
Trop gentil de sa part !  
Et le pire, c'était le jour où SungGyu avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite surprise et qu'il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il les avait vu tous les deux dans le même lit. SungYeol avait tenté de nier toute relation, mais MyungSoo dormait encore paisiblement à ses côtés, et SungGyu lui avait fait un grand sourire et il était reparti. Fichue vie !  
Ce soir-là, il tenta d'éviter MyungSoo. Il se rendit à son appartement et s'y enferma à double tour. Il vérifia que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et il se rendit dans sa chambre pour voir avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'horreur un MyungSoo endormi sur son lit. A quoi est ce que ça servait qu'il se fatigue à tout fermer si l'intrus était déjà à l'intérieur ? Il maudissait vraiment sa vie à cet instant précis. Comme si le fait qu'il ait assisté à deux assassinats ne suffisait pas, et qu'il fallait EN PLUS qu'il supporte le tueur pendant tout ce temps !  
Il étudia la silhouette de MyungSoo, et vit qu'il était habillé tout de noir. Et là, le sang de SungYeol se glaça et il recula jusqu'au mur, bien que le tueur était endormi. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Plus tôt dans la journée, MyungSoo portait un haut gris et un pantalon bleu marine. Or, là, il était en noir, et il portait cette couleur-là à chaque fois qu'il…  
SungYeol déglutit. Avait-il tué quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le jeune homme dans le lit se mit à bouger et se redressa quand il vit SungYeol.

-** Enfin rentré ? T'as pris ton temps !**

Soudain, il remarqua l'expression faciale du jeune homme, et son silence pesant. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui, légèrement inquiet.

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

SungYeol le fixait mais ne parlait pas. MyungSoo tenta d'attraper son menton, mais le serveur se décala en grognant :

**- Ne me touche pas !**

Cependant, il en fallait plus que ça pour décourager le jeune homme qui parvint finalement à saisir son visage malgré les multiples tentatives de SungYeol de se débarrasser de ces mains qui polluaient son espace vital.

**- Alors, tu m'expliques ton comportement, ou il faut que je te menace de mon flingue pour que tu cèdes ?**

Les yeux du serveur s'agrandirent, et MyungSoo comprit que ça avait un rapport avec ça. La voix de SungYeol se fit toute petite mais il posa la question sur un ton accusateur.

-** T'as recommencé, c'est ça ?**

MyungSoo cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

- **Recommencé quoi ?**

**- T'as tué quelqu'un ?**

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, SungYeol.**

Le jeune homme se redressa et quitta la chambre en vitesse. Il enfila sa veste et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de MyungSoo s'éleva dans la pièce.

-** Et tu vas où comme ça ?**

**- Prendre l'air.**

**- Pas question.**

**- MyungSoo, tu ne contrôles pas ma vie, alors SI, je sors prendre l'air !**

Il mit la main sur la poignée et il sentit un bras puissant l'attirer à lui, et il dut lâcher ce qu'il tenait. Il se retrouva projeté contre le canapé et il émit un petit bruit de douleur. MyungSoo se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, debout devant le canapé.

-** Il y'a une chose que tu sembles ne pas avoir compris.**

SungYeol fixait vraiment méchamment le jeune homme qui ne paraissait pas plus troublé que ça.

**- J'ai un droit de vie ou de mort sur toi. Je peux l'utiliser contre toi quand je veux, donc si, je contrôle ta vie, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

Le serveur sentit le goût du sang sur ses lèvres et il comprit qu'il s'était surement mordu la lèvre quand il avait été balancé contre le canapé. Un pouce toucha gentiment la plaie, et essuya lentement le sang. SungYeol assassina MyungSoo du regard.

-** Arrête ça !**

Cependant, il n'arrêta pas et le fit même jusqu'à ce que ça arrête de saigner.

**- Ne me touche pas, sale tueur !**

Le regard de MyungSoo s'assombrit et il saisit SungYeol par les cheveux et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Ce dernier émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Il le bloqua et il prit un ton très menaçant.

**- Tu crois vraiment que je fais ce boulot de gaieté de cœur ? Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre dans une famille qui m'a gâté et choyé pendant toute mon enfance, et je n'ai pas eu autant d'éducation que toi ! Si je fais ça, c'est parce que ça paie bien, et que je n'ai pas le choix. Ne me juge pas, tu ne sais rien de moi.**

Il lui avait craché ça au visage et le cœur de SungYeol se serra. MyungSoo était vraiment en pétard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin d'un flingue ou d'une menace pour effrayer SungYeol.  
Il le relâcha, enfila sa propre veste et quitta l'appartement en coup de vent.  
SungYeol, lui, resta là, hébété et effrayé. Il se sentait terriblement mal et pas seulement à cause de la douleur dans son dos. Il l'avait compris, il avait blessé MyungSoo. Cependant, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'excuser. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit.  
Mais pourquoi est ce que ça avait vexé MyungSoo à ce point ?  
SungYeol s'allongea dans lit et attendit le retour du jeune homme. Parce qu'il savait qu'il reviendrait. Quand ce fut le cas, il était aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, et il se glissa à ses côtés dans le grand lit.

- **Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.**

**- C'est pas de la pitié. C'est de l'incompréhension.**

Le regard de MyungSoo se posa sur SungYeol qui fixait le plafond. Puis ce dernier dévia ses yeux vers le jeune homme à ses côtés.

- **Tu pourrais trouver des tas de boulot beaucoup plus honnêtes que ça si tu cherchais bien.**

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, moi… Mannequin ?**

Un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de MyungSoo.

**- Pourquoi, tu me trouves beau ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je trouve juste que tu es grand et qu'ils cherchent toujours des personnes de grandes tailles pour ça.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé ?**

**- Non mais tu m'as regardé ?**

Un silence entre eux.

**- Et ?**

**- Et quoi ?**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?**

**- Je ne rentre pas dans le cadre.**

**- Ils recherchent des personnes spéciales. Je trouve que tu rentres bien dedans.**

SungYeol rougit légèrement et détourna son regard, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit la parole.

- **Bien essayé, mais ça ne prend pas. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas des boulots normaux pour changer ?**

**- Parce que je ne peux pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

**- Alors aide-moi à comprendre.**

**- Pourquoi tu cherches à savoir, hein ?**

Il se tut. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il cherchait à le comprendre. Peut-être que le voir aussi souvent et de pratiquement partager son appartement avec lui y était pour quelque chose. Il regarda à nouveau MyungSoo qui semblait attendre une réponse. Cependant, il n'en avait pas.  
Ce dernier soupira et murmura un simple « **Bonne nuit** » avant de fermer les yeux.  
SungYeol, lui, ne put pas s'endormir du tout. C'est vrai ça… Quelques heures auparavant, il l'avait insulté de tueur, et maintenant, il cherchait à sortir du pétrin le mec qui, il le savait, pouvait le tuer d'un instant à l'autre. Il fixait le plafond et cherchait une explication logique à son propre comportement. Il se retourna les méninges pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.  
Il se leva quelques heures plus tard et se glissa sous la douche. Il profita de la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau pour se détendre enfin. Quand il dormait, il n'était pas rare qu'il ne revoit les images des meurtres défiler sous ses yeux, et que ça le réveille en sursaut, puis il voyait MyungSoo à ses côtés, et son cœur battait très vite, comme si la peur le piégeait. Puis il voyait que la source de ses craintes était endormie et il reposait doucement sa tête sur son oreiller. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos, et ce dernier collait aux draps en dessous de lui. C'était une sensation très désagréable, et parfois, il devait se lever pour aller vomir tellement la situation le dégoûtait. 

* * *

_Coucou ! _  
_Voila, une nouvelle partie est en ligne ! _  
_Oui, c'est court, mais je peux vous assurer que vous allez aimer la suivante, hahaha ! _  
_Merci pour vos reviews ! _  
_Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire. Ca me montre que vous êtes toujours interessés par mon boulot. _  
_Merci ! _

_A très vite ? _  
_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	7. Dés-Agréable Surprise

Les jours défilaient et souvent, les deux avaient encore cette discussion. Encore et toujours sans réponse de la part de SungYeol. MyungSoo le fixait avec de grands yeux, signe qu'il anticipait la réponse qui ne venait jamais.  
Et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception.  
SungYeol revenait du boulot et le jeune homme n'était pas là. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et se laissa glisser sur son canapé, et alluma la télévision. Puis il se décida à préparer quelque chose à manger. Après tout, il n'était pas rare que lorsqu'il revenait, MyungSoo avait un petit creux. Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à faire autant attention à l'autre jeune homme dont les habitudes changeaient tellement des siennes. Maintenant, ils pouvaient se promener tous les deux sans vraiment se prendre la tête, car la plupart du temps, seul le silence les entourait. Ils faisaient les courses ensemble, et petit à petit, pas mal d'affaires de MyungSoo se retrouvaient dans l'appartement de SungYeol. Ils étaient comme colocataires.  
Et quel drôle de colocataires !  
Une fois qu'il eut fini de cuisiner, il prépara une bonne assiette pour MyungSoo et la mit au micro-onde. Il se mit à manger la sienne, et fila sous la douche. Il se brossa les dents et se mit en pyjama. Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se rendit dans le salon pour saluer le jeune homme – il savait que ce dernier était rassuré de le voir dans l'appartement, pour une raison qui le dépassait – et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait.  
MyungSoo était blessé.  
Du sang coulait de quelques plaies à son visage et probablement sous son haut. Son pantalon était un peu déchiré. Le cœur de SungYeol se serra : Il était vêtu de noir. Le serveur se pressa vers lui, et MyungSoo eut un drôle de sourire amer.

**- Tu dois être ravi de me voir dans cet état là.**

**- Idiot !**

Il lui saisit le poignet et MyungSoo ne grimaça même pas quand il touchait son poignet gonflé.

-** Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.**

**- Non, je ne peux pas.**

SungYeol prit une profonde inspiration et l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il le força à s'asseoir sur un tabouret et se mit à genou devant lui après avoir saisit de quoi le soigner.

**- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je peux le faire moi-même.**

**- Tais-toi et laisse moi faire.**

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, MyungSoo se tut. SungYeol lui ôta sa veste de cuir noir, et la posa sur un cintre pas loin de là.

-** Les plaies les plus graves en premier.**

Il plaça ses mains sur les bords du haut de MyungSoo et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour obtenir son accord. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il souleva le haut et le lança au hasard dans la salle de bain. Au niveau de son torse, un trou rouge prônait près de ses côtes.

**- Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?**

**- Un règlement de compte qui a mal tourné. C'est rien de grave, la balle est ressortie de la plaie, je peux le faire moi-même.**

Alors que MyungSoo tenta de prendre le coton des mains de SungYeol, ce dernier lui tapa la main afin qu'il arrête de le gêner. Il l'imbiba d'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie et il vit que le jeune homme était pâle. Il serra les dents, alors que la plaie devait le démanger. SungYeol s'y prenait doucement, comme pour veiller à ne pas le blesser davantage. Il était très concentré, et une fois qu'il eut finit avec la plaie sur le torse, il s'attaqua à son poignet qui était gonflé. Il mit une sorte de pommade et massa l'endroit pendant quelques minutes pour que ça s'imprègne bien puis il la banda. Ensuite, il s'attaqua au visage. Des coupures sans gravité étaient répandues sur tout son visage. Il les désinfecta aussi, et une fois qu'il eut fini, il alla chercher des vêtements à MyungSoo et le força à se changer alors qu'il allait faire réchauffer le repas de ce dernier. Même s'il était blessé, il devait manger pour récupérer au plus vite. Il le força à manger et le mit au lit, sous les plaintes du jeune homme qui disait être assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou. SungYeol l'ignora royalement, et alla faire la mini-vaisselle. Puis il retourna aux côtés de MyungSoo.

-** Ce que tu fais, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Arrête.**

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas.**

**- S'il te plait.**

**- Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais être content de me voir blessé ainsi. T'aurais dû en profiter pour me tuer.**

**- Je ne jouerai pas à ce petit jeu là avec toi, si c'est ce que tu cherches. Parce que moi, j'ai le choix, et je ne te tuerai pas.**

Le tireur le fixa droit dans les yeux.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué, hein ?**

MyungSoo resta silencieux.

**- Ce ne sont pourtant pas les occasions qui te manquent, MyungSoo.**

**- Tu sais très bien que je ne tue pas par plaisir mais par obligation.**

**- Si ton boss m'avait vu, tu m'aurais tué ?**

**- Oui.** Répondit le tireur après une hésitation.

**- Alors tu ne m'as pas tué parce qu'il ne m'a pas vu.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.**

**- Alors pourquoi ?**

Les deux hommes s'observaient, comme s'ils cherchaient à se comprendre l'un l'autre.

-** On t'a déjà dit que tu étais trop curieux ?**

**- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais je veux comprendre.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que j'ai besoin de ça.**

**- Et pourquoi t'aurais besoin de ça ?**

**- Pour me dire que tu n'es pas un monstre, finalement.**

MyungSoo lut de la sincérité dans le regard de SungYeol. Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, ce qui prouvait qu'il disait la vérité.

- **C'est là que tu as tout faux, SungYeol. Je suis un monstre. J'ai tué des gens devant toi.**

Un silence les entoura. Le propriétaire de l'appartement reprit la parole dans un murmure.

-** Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, MyungSoo.**

Ce dernier lui saisit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

**- Tu n'en es pas un.**

**- J'en suis un aussi…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, et leurs mains ne se déliaient pas une seule seconde.

**- Tu as tué, je t'ai vu tuer et je me suis tu. Ca fait de moi un monstre aussi.**

Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot de plus. Avant de s'endormir, SungYeol entendit MyungSoo lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui tout en faisant attention à sa plaie.

**- Tu n'es pas un monstre, SungYeol. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça…**

Les jours qui suivirent, SungYeol modifia son emploi du temps pour pouvoir s'occuper de MyungSoo. HoYa accepta volontiers lorsqu'il évoqua une maladie quelconque de MyungSoo, et il lui fit un grand sourire en lui disant de bien prendre soin de son amoureux. Il ne cherchait plus à nier, ça ne servait à rien, les évènements jouaient contre eux. Peut-être que ça l'arrangeait même…  
DongWoo eut vent de la discussion et sourit. A ses yeux, SungYeol était l'amoureux le plus mignon de la planète entière. D'après lui, le manque de démonstration de leur affection en public relevait de la timidité du jeune homme, et leurs échanges de regard en disaient long. Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait tort !  
Avec son changement d'emploi du temps, SungYeol passait plus de temps avec MyungSoo, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux et que la fièvre provoquée par la plaie par balle soit tombée. MyungSoo lui râlait dessus et le serveur se disait que s'il trouvait l'énergie de râler, c'est qu'il allait mieux. Il avait brûlé les vêtements craqués et tâchés de MyungSoo, et lui en avait acheté des nouveaux. Le tireur l'avait regardé sans comprendre, mais son regard exprimait de la gratitude. La première chose qu'il fit en entrant dans l'appartement fut de partir vers la chambre où MyungSoo était encore enfermé. Car si SungYeol ne l'enfermait pas, il partirait errer en ville et se faire blesser à nouveau. Et ça, c'était hors de question.  
Le jeune homme boudait sur le lit, puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire d'autre que de regarder la télévision.

**- Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Comme un animal en cage.**

**- C'est temporaire…**

**- Ou définitif. S'il te plait, SungYeol, arrête ça !**

**- Arrêter quoi ?**

**- De me couver. J'ai plus cinq ans, et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai ce genre de blessure. J'ai même déjà eu pire.**

**- Et qui t'a aidé dans ces cas-là ?**

La mine de MyungSoo se renfrogna.

-** Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

SungYeol soupira. Le jeune homme laissait sans cesse planer le mystère sur lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui se passait dans sa vie, et comment il en est arrivé là si l'autre n'était pas un minimum coopératif ?  
Il posa doucement sa main sur le front du jeune homme qui la frappa.

-** Bien, la fièvre est presque tombée. Repose-toi.**

**- Où est ce que tu vas ?**

**- Je sors.**

**- Tu m'enfermes ici ?**

**- C'est pour ton bien !**

**- Yah !**

**- A plus tard, MyungSoo !**

Et il l'enferma dans la chambre. Il devait aller voir SungGyu, comme il lui avait promis. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et ce dernier l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

-** On ne s'est pas vu depuis ce qui me parait être un siècle !** Se plaignit SungGyu.

-** Désolé. MyungSoo est malade.**

**- Et alors ? Il va survivre.**

**- Je préfère rester à ses côtés.**

**- Tout ça pour un mec dont tu prétends ne pas être amoureux.**

SungYeol roula des yeux. Qu'il pouvait être grincheux quand il le voulait !

-** Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu WooHyun ?**

**- Hier.**

**- C'est surement trop long pour toi.**

**- T'as pas idée.**

Ils changèrent de sujet comme à leur habitude. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant facilement deux heures, puis SungYeol retourna à son appartement. Ca lui faisait du bien de parler avec son meilleur ami, mais il avait un poids sur la conscience et sur le cœur à lui mentir sur sa véritable relation avec MyungSoo. Mais c'était pour son bien, bien que MyungSoo ne soit inoffensif pour l'instant. Mais une fois qu'il serait totalement rétabli, son répit serait bel et bien terminé.  
Il regarda autour de lui, et se rendit compte que la nuit tombait rapidement à présent. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se rendit directement dans la chambre. Heureusement pour lui, il s'était arrêté pour acheter du chocolat. Il avait remarqué que le jeune homme aimait beaucoup le chocolat. SungYeol ouvrit la porte et cessa tout mouvement quand il se rendit compte que le lit était vide même si la télévision était allumée. Etrange, il était certain d'avoir fermé la chambre à clé pourtant…  
Là, il remarqua la fenêtre ouverte, et il se maudit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il installe des verrous plus solides sur les fenêtres. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'il se retrouva allongé au sol, un MyungSoo assis sur son ventre.

- **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ecoute, SungYeol, t'es bien gentil mais je ne supporte pas cette situation.**

**- C'est juste pour quelques jours.**

**- Tu oublies que je suis la personne qui a du pouvoir sur toi et pas l'inverse.**

**- D'après ce que j'ai vu ces derniers temps, l'inverse existe.**

**- Tu emploies la manière forte, si ce n'est pas de la triche.**

**- Oh, parce que braquer une arme à feu sur ma tempe, ça n'en est pas ?**

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard.

**- Bref, descends de là, je ne suis pas un siège ambulant.**

**- T'es trop mince pour être confortable.**

**- Et alors ?**

MyungSoo roula des yeux mais ne se releva pas pour autant.

**- Descends MyungSoo.**

**- Non, pas avant que tu n'écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.**

**- Tu veux que je te libère ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Non.**

Il sortit son arme à feu de sa poche et la braqua sur SungYeol.

-** Et maintenant ?**

**- Essaie de tirer pour voir.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Vas-y.**

Le jeune homme le fixait sans comprendre. Le serveur ne semblait pas avoir peur, et il ne tremblait pas.

-** Tu sais que j'en suis capable, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Evidemment.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de me supplier de te laisser la vie sauve ?**

Il fut encore plus confus lorsque SungYeol lui sourit.

-** Qu'est ce que tu sais que j'ignore ?**

Il ne répondit rien.

- **La seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que j'ai du chocolat dans ma poche qui est surement cassé à l'heure actuelle.**

**- T'essaies de m'appâter ?**

**- Ca se pourrait.**

MyungSoo semblait en plein dilemme intérieur.

-** Donne-moi le chocolat et on verra après.**

**- Tu te crois en position de négocier ?**

**- C'est toi qui as le flingue sur la tempe.**

**- Un flingue… Vide.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Vérifie si tu ne me crois pas.**

Méfiant, il fit ce qui lui était demandé. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il avait raison. SungYeol lui souriait.

-** Tu disais ?**

**- Comment tu as fait ?**

Il haussa les épaules. MyungSoo était certain que SungYeol resterait une énigme vivante à lui tout seul.

**- Sinon, t'as parlé de chocolat ?**

**- De chocolat cassé.**

**- Donne m'en.**

**- Descends de là.**

MyungSoo fit ce qui lui était demandé, et SungYeol lui tendit son morceau de chocolat. Et là, il remarqua quelque chose.

-** YAH !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi t'as du chocolat au lait alors que j'ai du chocolat noir ?**

**- Parce que je n'aime pas le chocolat noir.**

**- Mais j'aime aussi le chocolat au lait !**

**- Je t'en achèterai plus tard.**

**- Ou alors tu m'en donnes un bout du tien.**

**- Yah ! J'ai déjà été assez gentil pour t'acheter du chocolat, MyungSoo !**

**- C'est vrai… Donc tu seras assez gentil pour me donner un bout du tien.**

Le serveur avait le regard qui passait du jeune homme à son chocolat, et il se décida rapidement. Il mit la totalité de son chocolat au lait dans sa bouche et lui fit un léger sourire sans montrer ses dents, la bouche remplie de chocolat. MyungSoo eut un air scandalisé. Il l'observa manger le chocolat, alors il s'attaqua au sien. SungYeol l'observer se transformer en un petit garçon le temps d'une tablette de chocolat, et ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.  
MyungSoo saisit le visage de SungYeol et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du jeune homme, en le forçant à entrouvrir ses lèvres. Rapidement, le serveur sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche, et il ferma les yeux, alors que MyungSoo, lui, l'avait déjà fait. Le mélange chocolat noir chocolat au lait était assurément quelque chose d'étrange. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble et SungYeol ne contrôlait pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire plus rien.  
MyungSoo brisa le baiser quand leurs poumons leur hurlaient de le faire. Il regarda un SungYeol hébété, puis il se releva et sortit de la pièce, prétextant avoir soif, comme si ce qui venait de se passer était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. SungYeol passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Une seule question flottait dans l'air que constituait son cerveau à ce moment précis : Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ?  
Il se releva et s'allongea sur le lit le temps de reprendre ses esprits et par la suite, il alla se changer. Il enfila son pyjama et se rendit en cuisine, pour préparer un petit quelque chose à manger parce que le chocolat, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y'avait de plus nourrissant.  
MyungSoo entra dans la pièce et s'installa tranquillement à table. Il ne pouvait pas aider à cause de son poignet qui ne dégonflait que doucement. Ils mangèrent en silence et allèrent dans la chambre. Ils regardèrent la télévision, et aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Ils allèrent coucher par la suite, et SungYeol brisa ce silence.

-** Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller jusque là pour avoir un goût de chocolat au lait, il y'en a plein le placard.**

MyungSoo se tourna vers lui, et haussa les épaules. Il s'humidifia les lèvres comme il le faisait souvent, et SungYeol râla.

- **En plus, je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas le chocolat noir.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et tu m'as forcé à y goûter.**

-** Tu ne l'as surement presque pas senti, puisque tu avais énormément de chocolat au lait dans la bouche. En plus, c'est ta faute si j'ai agi comme ça. T'avais qu'à m'en passer un bout comme je te l'ai demandé.**

SungYeol roula des yeux. Il se redressa et quitta la pièce. Quand il revint, il avait deux plaquettes de chocolat au lait dans les mains.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je te donne ton chocolat.**

**- Mais j'ai pas faim pour l'instant.**

- **T'es incroyable, tu sais !**

**- Oui, je sais.**

Le serveur déposa les deux plaquettes sur la table de nuit, et il tourna le dos à MyungSoo.

-** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.**

Un court silence.

-** SungYeol ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai pas nettoyé ma plaie. Tu peux m'aider ?**

Il se retourna vers MyungSoo qui le fixait. Il roula à nouveau des yeux. Il le força à se lever et ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain. Il le força à se poser sur le tabouret et se mit à genou au niveau de la plaie comme à chaque fois. Il posa sa main juste à côté de la blessure et il commença à s'en occuper. Elle paraissait moins horrible que la première fois où il l'avait vue, mais SungYeol pensait que le mieux serait quand elle aurait définitivement disparu du torse de MyungSoo. Ensuite, il s'attaqua à la main du jeune homme. Il la tenait délicatement dans sa propre main alors que son autre main s'affairait à défaire le bandage et ensuite, il le massa avec une pommade puis le banda à nouveau. SungYeol se releva et alla se laver les mains. MyungSoo le remercia et retourna dans la chambre alors que le serveur rangeait tout. Puis il le rejoignit à son tour. Il s'allongea sur le lit, et il ferma les yeux. Il eut un peu de mal à s'endormir.  
Au fil de ses réflexions, une seule conclusion lui vint à l'esprit : Le mélange chocolat noir chocolat au lait était divin en bouche. 

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ _  
_Je me souviens avoir aimé taper cette partie ^^ _  
_On se demande vraiment pourquoi, n'est ce pas xD _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes adorables ! _

_A mercredi prochain ! _

_Bisouxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	8. Situation Brouillée

Ils n'en reparlèrent pas, mais ça avait beaucoup perturbé SungYeol.  
MyungSoo alla rapidement mieux, et les coups de fil étranges à des heures pas possibles reprirent. Il disparaissait juste après, en demandant à SungYeol de ne pas l'attendre. Ce dernier détestait ça. Lorsque MyungSoo était blessé, le serveur se sentait soulagé car il savait qu'il ne tuait plus. Il avait l'espoir que ce soit définitivement fini pour lui, et qu'il allait revenir à la raison et trouver un autre boulot. Il avait tenté de lui glisser des suggestions en douce, mais MyungSoo n'était pas bête et le fusillait du regard en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, une fois encore.  
SungYeol était au boulot, MyungSoo était parti en plein milieu de la nuit, et il n'était pas revenu quand le jeune homme s'était levé pour aller travailler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui car ça pouvait encore mal tourner. Il avait la tête ailleurs, et sursauta quand DongWoo passa son bras autour de ses épaules et qu'HoYa le fit aussi au même moment.

**- Alors, Yeol, on est loin dans ses pensées ?**

SungYeol grimaça mais ne nia pas.

-** Dis donc, petit lovebird, ça serait sympa que tu te concentres un peu plus. Tu pourras penser à ton MyungSoo plus tard.**

Il sentit une légère teinte de rouge colorer ses joues, et il se dégagea des deux alors qu'il devait s'occuper d'une commande. Seul WooHyun restait calme quant à sa prétendue relation avec MyungSoo. Il ne réagissait pas.  
Pendant le service ce jour-là, MyungSoo entra, vêtu de vêtements bleus. SungYeol émit un petit soupir de soulagement que personne ne vit… Sauf MyungSoo lui-même qui lui fit un léger sourire. Il passa dire bonjour dans la cuisine, et il parla aussi avec DongWoo qui le fit sourire. SungYeol dut passer quelques fois à côté de lui dans le cadre de son boulot, mais il se contrôlait drôlement bien. Au moment où le jeune homme allait sortir du restaurant, il fit demi-tour et il saisit le poignet du serveur qui sursauta.

-** C'était mignon ton petit soupir. T'inquièterais-tu pour moi ? Tu ne devrais pas, je suis un grand garçon, et je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à ton appartement juste après ton boulot. Une minute de retard et je te traque. C'est clair ?** Lui murmura-t'il à l'oreille.

SungYeol roula des yeux.

**- Je fais ce que je veux.**

**- Eh bien non.**

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et murmura un « **A ce soir** » à son oreille avant de quitter le restaurant. Les joues du serveur avaient certainement pris une teinte rouge tomate, et il avait envie de se cacher. Alors il servit un groupe de gens qui attendaient patiemment, et retourna en cuisine avant de se faire bloquer par un DongWoo qui avait des envies câlines beaucoup trop fréquemment et qui manqua de l'étouffer.

**- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons !**

S'il avait entendu ce que MyungSoo lui avait murmuré à l'oreille juste avant, il penserait vraiment le contraire. Il reprit le boulot, en ignorant volontairement les grands sourires de DongWoo.  
Quand la journée de boulot se finit, SungYeol se pressa vers la sortie et remarqua avec surprise que MyungSoo l'attendait à l'entrée du restaurant. Il saisit la main de SungYeol et l'emmena avec lui.

-** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Quelque chose me disait que tu n'allais pas revenir comme je te l'ai demandé.**

**- Je suis libre.**

**- On est vraiment obligé de remettre cette discussion au goût du jour ?**

**- Oui, parce que mon point de vue n'a pas changé.**

MyungSoo roula des yeux, et SungYeol sourit. Aucun des deux ne semblait dérangé par leurs mains enlacées. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement, et s'enfermèrent dedans. SungYeol dégagea sa main lorsqu'il vit les vêtements noirs dans le linge sale.

**- Arrête ça, SungYeol.**

Il regarda MyungSoo qui lui prit à nouveau la main en murmurant :

**- Je ne te critique pas lorsque je vois des filles ou des mecs te mater à longueur de journée alors que tu vadrouilles dans ce restaurant.**

**- Et pourquoi tu me critiquerais ? Je ne fais rien d'illégal.**

**- Parce que ça me fait mal, et que ça, ça devrait être illégal puisque tu es techniquement à moi.**

**- Tu as peut-être un droit sur ma vie, mais pas sur mon corps ou sur mon cœur.**

**- Ah oui ?**

SungYeol hocha vigoureusement la tête et quelque chose changea dans le regard de MyungSoo. Il semblait être un prédateur et le jeune homme se sentit reculer pour garder un maximum de distance entre eux. Cependant, ce manège ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. MyungSoo l'avait amené exactement là où il le voulait et à présent, il n'avait plus aucun échappatoire alors que l'homme au regard de prédateur réduisit la distance entre eux.

-** Puisque tu es si sûr de toi, pourquoi est ce que tu fuis ?**

**- Je ne fuis pas. Je me méfie.**

**- Tu te méfies ?**

MyungSoo plaça une main à l'arrière de la nuque de SungYeol, en laissant bien le bout de ses doigts glisser le long de la peau nue.

-** Au moins, tu as retenu quelque chose pendant tous ces mois. A moi de t'apprendre autre chose.**

Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de SungYeol sans jamais briser le contact visuel. Il voyait une délicieuse couleur rouge apparaître sur les joues du jeune homme et sous ses doigts, des frissons se faisaient ressentir. Il humidifia ses lèvres et reprit la parole.

**- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Et aujourd'hui, ce que je veux, c'est toi.**

Et il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il rencontra une légère résistance, et il suffit d'une main caressant doucement la peau de SungYeol sous son haut pour que tout signe de résistance disparaisse. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble et avaient leur propre rythme. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de MyungSoo alors qu'il profitait du moment à fond. Les mains de SungYeol pendaient mollement autour de son propre corps, et MyungSoo n'était pas satisfait. Il continuait à résister, et ça n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux ou contre sa peau. Avec sa main libre, il saisit l'une de celles de SungYeol et la glissa sous son propre haut. Il le laissa retracer lentement chaque carré de peau qui se trouvait sous ce haut, et il sentit cette main commencer à agir de par elle-même. Ainsi, la sienne put s'occuper de SungYeol.  
Le baiser dura un long moment, et quand MyungSoo le brisa alors que ses poumons hurlaient, il sourit de voir SungYeol avec un voile sur le regard suite à ce baiser passionné et la main de MyungSoo au niveau du cœur du jeune homme sentait l'organe battre à tout rompre sous ses doigts.  
SungYeol, lui, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à tout ça et il avait honnêtement tenté de repousser MyungSoo. Ses efforts s'étaient soldés par un échec cuisant. Il se mordit la lèvre, ces lèvres qui avaient encore le goût de MyungSoo.

-** Il m'avait bien semblé que tu m'avais rendu mon baiser lorsqu'on mangeait du chocolat.** Sourit MyungSoo.

SungYeol se maudissait d'être aussi faible face à lui. Il retira sa main de là où elle était, et retira doucement celle de MyungSoo de sa peau, et se rendit vers la cuisine après avoir marmonné qu'il allait préparer à manger. Il sentait à nouveau le regard de MyungSoo sur lui. Il prépara le repas et ils passèrent à table. SungYeol semblait déterminé à garder une certaine distance entre eux. Ses efforts tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'il ferma les yeux dans son lit et qu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et qu'il sentit des lèvres à l'arrière de sa nuque. Le bras le força à se retourner, et ces mêmes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes pour un doux baiser. Il était tard et SungYeol n'avait plus la force de lutter. Sa tête tournait et il avait du mal à gérer toutes ces émotions d'un coup. Quand ces lèvres quittèrent les siennes, il blottit son visage dans le creux du cou de MyungSoo qui le serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Il avait les joues en feu, et ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.  
Est-ce que MyungSoo se moquait de lui ?  
La façon dont il le tenait contre lui avait quelque chose de très possessif. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas tué malgré toutes ces occasions en or ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il passait sa vie dans cet appartement au lieu de se rendre dans le sien ?  
Il ne savait pas, mais une chose était certaine. Il se sentait bien.

**_« My Heart Melted To The Ground_**  
**_Found Something True_**_ »_

* * *

_Coucou ! _  
_Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir !  
J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous aura plu ^^_

_Si ça peut vous rassurer, je continue à travailler le chapitre suivant de Love VS Hate 3 donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir la suite ! :D_

_A mercredi prochain pour la prochaine partie de Bleeding Love !_  
_D'ailleurs, cette prochaine partie est l'une des raisons pour laquelle la fic est Rated M !_  
_Je vous aurai prévenu !_

_Bisouxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	9. Soirée Agitée

_Coucou ! _  
_Un petit message pour préciser que la fin de ce chapitre pourrait choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs. _  
_Donc, après " I Don't Care What They Say", c'est la fin du chapitre pour vous ^^ _  
_Je ne veux pas de problèmes ! _  
_Sinon, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Les jours et les semaines défilaient, et MyungSoo avait pris l'habitude de venir chercher SungYeol à la sortie du boulot. DongWoo et HoYa se cachaient dans un coin pour les observer s'embrasser tranquillement. Ils avaient mis du temps pour montrer de vrais signes qui prouvaient qu'ils étaient en couple. C'était par hasard que DongWoo les avait vu s'embrasser pour la première fois. MyungSoo était venu au restaurant comme à son habitude et avait entraîné SungYeol dehors comme d'habitude aussi. Il était sorti pour demander au serveur de venir l'aider, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir collé contre le mur, les mains plongées dans les cheveux de MyungSoo alors que leurs lèvres étaient collés les unes aux autres. DongWoo n'en croyait tellement pas ses yeux qu'il ameuta une partie du personnel.  
Quand SungYeol s'était rendu compte qu'il était épié, ses joues virèrent au rouge tomate et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre le boulot, les lèvres rougies à cause du baiser. Depuis, ils s'embrassaient quand ils pensaient qu'ils étaient seuls, mais près du restaurant, ils ne l'étaient jamais. Ils rentraient ensemble, main dans la main, et parlaient de choses que seuls eux deux comprenaient. Et DongWoo et HoYa étaient heureux pour SungYeol qui paraissait enfin heureux.  
Cependant, le bonheur des uns ne faisait pas toujours le bonheur des autres. Une personne voyait ce couple d'un mauvais œil : SungGyu. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, SungGyu ne voyait plus son meilleur ami, et il se sentait un peu trahi. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'aimait pas MyungSoo ? Si c'était le cas, qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient à avoir leur langue dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, et pourquoi est ce qu'ils se donnaient la main ? Et WooHyun ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il semblait lui-aussi douter du couple pour une raison inconnue.

**_« And Everyone's Looking Round_**

**_Thinking I'm Going Crazy »_**

D'ailleurs, pour apaiser ces tensions, SungYeol avait invité SungGyu et WooHyun à manger à « leur » appartement à MyungSoo et lui. C'était un samedi soir, et SungYeol croisait les doigts pour que MyungSoo ne reçoive pas de coup de téléphone étrange pendant la soirée, ce qui aurait fait peser des soupçons ingérables sur leur couple. SungYeol était en cuisine et se chargeait des plats alors que MyungSoo dressait la table. Ils voulaient tous les deux faire bonne impression. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts et attendaient simplement que SungGyu et WooHyun fassent leur entrée. Ils étaient installés dans le canapé en attendant, le bras de MyungSoo autour des épaules de SungYeol et la tête de ce dernier reposait sur celle-ci. Les yeux du jeune serveur se fermaient de temps à autre, et le tireur trouvait le jeune homme beaucoup plus passionnant que l'émission débile qui passait à la télévision.  
On sonna à la porte et SungYeol sortit de sa torpeur. Il se redressa mais MyungSoo l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

**- Ils ne doivent pas connaître la vérité. Ils seraient en danger tout comme nous deux s'ils savaient.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Alors jouons bien la comédie.**

Jouer la comédie, ce n'était pas le meilleur terme que SungYeol aurait employé pour parler de sa relation compliquée avec MyungSoo. Ce dernier continuait de l'observer alors qu'il ne disait plus rien.

-** Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?**

**- Que tu prétendes être le parfait petit ami.**

**- Et comment je fais ça ?**

**- Comme ça.**

MyungSoo réduisit la distance entre leurs lèvres qui entrèrent en collision. Le baiser était doux, et tous les deux semblaient l'apprécier autant l'un que l'autre. La sonnerie se fit à nouveau entendre, et ils se séparèrent, un éclat particulier dans les yeux. SungYeol alla ouvrir, et salua les deux arrivants qui ne semblaient pas ravis d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

-** Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps pour nous ouvrir la porte ?**

**- MyungSoo est un peu trop avide de mes lèvres.** Sourit SungYeol.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parler. Il était toujours le premier à initier les baisers, bien que SungYeol ne le repoussait jamais.  
SungGyu lui portait un regard qui donnait l'impression au jeune homme qu'il était en train de sonder son âme. WooHyun passa un bras autour de sa taille, et le meilleur ami du serveur cessa pour se concentrer sur son petit ami. SungYeol les mena jusqu'à la table, et MyungSoo arrivait dans la pièce avec les bouteilles, et quelques amuse-bouches. Il les salua poliment et tous s'installèrent à table.  
Cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi amicale que lorsque SungGyu avait présenté officiellement WooHyun à SungYeol. SungGyu fixait MyungSoo comme s'il voulait percer des trous dans son crâne. Les conversations commencèrent timidement.

- **Sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?**

**- Je suis le garde du corps personnel de SungYeol.**

Ce dernier s'étouffa avec sa boisson. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse qui flirtait tellement bien avec la réalité.

**- C'est mignon, mais je te demande ton vrai métier.**

**- Je n'en ai pas. J'ai été licencié, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.**

Un petit mensonge ne faisait de mal à personne.

-** Et tu es à la recherche d'un autre emploi, c'est ça ?**

**- Tout à fait.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu sais faire ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Pour que nous puissions t'aider, il nous faudrait avoir une idée de ce que tu sais faire.**

**- Il est musclé.** Dit SungYeol.** Porter des cartons serait idéal.**

Une main se glissa sous la table et pinça la cuisse du serveur qui fit son possible pour ne pas rosir sur le champ.

-** Et il sait soigner des blessures.** Continua le jeune homme.

**- Ah oui ?**

**- J'étais infirmier auparavant, mais l'hôpital dans lequel je bossais a du réduire son personnel et on s'attaque toujours aux infirmiers avant de s'en prendre aux médecins.**

**- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.** Dit SungGyu.

Cependant, son regard disait le contraire.

- **Sinon, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?** Demanda WooHyun qui intervenait pour la première fois dans la conversation.

SungYeol et MyungSoo échangèrent un regard.

-** Je vous explique. Comme tu le sais, Gyu-Hyung, je suis maladroit et tête en l'air. Ce jour-là, je revenais d'avoir postulé à L'Inspirit, et je marchais sans vraiment faire attention et j'allais traverser la route sans voir qu'un bus arrivait dans ma direction. Soudain, deux bras se sont enroulés autour de moi et m'ont empêché de me faire tuer. Je me suis retourné et j'ai croisé les deux yeux les plus hypnotisants de ma vie.**

MyungSoo baissa la tête, et rosit légèrement, ce qui était une première. SungGyu portait un regard sévère sur SungYeol et WooHyun fixait MyungSoo pour une raison inconnue.

**- Et après, il a bien fallu que je me rachète auprès de lui. Après tout, je lui dois le fait d'être encore en vie à présent.**

Si seulement ils savaient à quel point c'était vrai, pensa SungYeol en échangeant un regard avec MyungSoo.

**- Et voila où on en est aujourd'hui.** Conclut SungYeol.

Ils en étaient à légèrement déformer la vérité pour que les autres ne la devinent jamais. Cependant, cela parut fort plausible puisque SungGyu fixait toujours SungYeol avec la même intensité dans le regard et commença à le gronder.

-** Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi ?! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !**

C'était justement parce qu'il avait prêté trop attention à ce qui l'entourait qu'il était bloqué dans cette situation, mais SungYeol baissa la tête, comme le ferait un enfant pris à faire une bêtise. MyungSoo le vit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-** C'est pas comme si je regrettais de l'avoir sauvé.** Dit MyungSoo avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas un sourire forcé. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel et ça fit réfléchir SungYeol. Est-ce qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait ?

**- J'espère que tu as remercié MyungSoo comme il le faut, SungYeol.** Dit WooHyun.

-** Oh que oui. Je lui ai fait don de ma vie, de mon corps et de mon cœur.**

Dans la tête du serveur une conversation qu'il avait eue avec le tireur lui revint et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. MyungSoo avait raison, une fois encore. Les deux autres semblaient y voir que du feu.  
Dans la cuisine, le four se mit à sonner, et SungYeol se leva. SungGyu insista pour l'accompagner et ils laissèrent leur petit ami respectif sur place. Le plus jeune des deux s'affaira à sortir le repas du four, et son meilleur ami prenait une nouvelle bouteille de vin.

-** Yeol.**

**- Oui, Hyung.**

**- Il est chômeur, et il dépend entièrement de toi. Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui.**

**- Je croyais qu'on sortait avec une personne pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour son compte en banque ou sa situation personnelle.**

**- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Yeol, et je me trompe rarement, et tu le sais.**

**- Serait- ce si difficile pour toi d'admettre que tu peux te tromper ?**

Les deux garçons se fixaient à présent, la même lueur de défi dans le regard.

**- Je pense que tu devrais plutôt le remercier car sans lui, je ne serai plus là à te parler.**

Et SungYeol sortit de la cuisine et amena le plat à table. SungGyu le suivit et amena la bouteille. Ce dernier se posa à côté de WooHyun qui le fixait comme s'il était l'une des merveilles du monde, et il l'embrassa. Le visage de MyungSoo ne laissait rien paraître mais SungYeol avait appris à lire en lui, et il y lut une certaine forme de contrariété. Pour une fois, le jeune homme passa une main sur la joue de MyungSoo et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Une fois qu'ils rompirent le court baiser, cette contrariété semblait avoir disparu.

-** Sinon, si vous avez faim, il y'a aussi le plat que SungYeol a préparé.** Dit WooHyun.

MyungSoo et SungYeol échangèrent un regard. Le serveur coupa la viande et servit chaque personne, puis ils mangèrent tout en papotant. Le couple en face d'eux semblait chercher une faille dans leur couple. Cependant, les deux donnaient plutôt bien le change. Ils agissaient comme un couple encore dans sa période tactile et leurs mains étaient liées sous la table, comme pour se donner du courage l'un à l'autre. Ils en étaient au dessert, et SungGyu avait encore ce regard sévère. Il jaugeait MyungSoo du regard et il ne semblait pas l'apprécier du tout, non pas que ce soit une surprise.  
A un moment, les esprits s'échauffèrent suite à une remarque assassine de SungGyu.

-** Qu'est ce qui pourrait me convaincre que tu n'es pas comme les autres, MyungSoo ?**

**- Comme les autres ?**

**- Tu sais, les ex de SungYeol. Ces enfoirés qui jouaient avec son cœur et son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent.**

SungYeol fusillait du regard SungGyu.

-** Rien que le fait que je supporte tes interrogatoires souvent déplacés, n'est ce pas déjà une preuve d'amour ?**

WooHyun semblait assassiner MyungSoo du regard.

-** Il est inquiet pour son meilleur ami.** Dit ce dernier. **Et il cherche juste à savoir la vérité.**

**- On parle bien de la même personne ? De Kim SungGyu ? Le type qui a caché sa relation amoureuse à son meilleur ami pendant deux ans ?** Siffla SungYeol.

-** Je me suis déjà excusé.** Répliqua SungGyu.

**- Moi, je ne t'ai rien caché…**

**- Si. Tu m'as menti, SungYeol. Tu me disais que tu n'aimais pas MyungSoo et pourtant, maintenant, je vous vois être un couple. Alors quoi, c'est toi qui joues avec lui ?**

**- Je ne me permettrai pas de faire un truc pareil car je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas-là par expérience. Et les sentiments changent, non ?**

**- Plus qu'à souhaiter qu'ils changent à nouveau, et en vitesse.**

**- Souhaiterais-tu mon malheur ?**

**- Non, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, SungYeol, et ça a toujours été le cas !**

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour toi de concevoir que mon bonheur est d'être avec lui ?**

**- Parce qu'il n'est pas un mec pour toi !**

**- Il n'y a que moi pour en juger.**

Ils s'assassinaient mutuellement du regard, et WooHyun et MyungSoo observaient, légèrement en retrait.

**- Je ne dis ça que pour ton bien, et pour ne plus te voir souffrir.**

**- Et pourtant, là, c'est toi qui me fais souffrir. Est-ce que ça t'amuse tant que ça ?**

**- Je pourrais te présenter des gens tellement mieux…**

**- Tu ne manques pas de toupet ! Tu ne le connais même pas et tu le juges déjà !**

**- J'en sais assez pour être certain de ça. Même WooHyun disait que c'est un mec bien ! Pourquoi tu ne le crois pas ?**

**- Parce qu'il n'en semble plus très sûr.**

Les paroles assassines volaient dans la pièce, et WooHyun et SungGyu remirent leur veste et s'apprêtèrent à sortir, mais SungGyu lança le dernier pique assassin.

**- Il te fera souffrir et je ne serai pas là pour te consoler.**

**- Je n'aurai pas besoin de toi puisque ça n'arrivera pas. Maintenant, tu peux partir, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer où est la sortie !**

Et l'autre couple sortit et SungYeol avait toujours les poings serrés de colère. Il laissa MyungSoo se charger de tout débarrasser et il alla se mettre en pyjama. Il regardait par la fenêtre quand MyungSoo, qui lui aussi s'était changé, entra dans la chambre et entoura la taille de SungYeol de ses bras.

-** Il a peur pour toi.**

**- J'ai pas besoin de ça.**

**- Et tu sais qu'il a raison.**

**- Il ne te connait même pas et il te critique directement sans se soucier de tes sentiments qu'il a pu blesser et des miens aussi !**

**- S'il me connaissait, ça lui donnerait de nouvelles raisons de tenter de t'éloigner de moi.**

**- Mais c'est inutile.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, ça ne changerait rien à la situation.**

MyungSoo le força à se retourner et les deux se firent face.

**« But I Don't Care What They Say »**

Les bras de SungYeol s'enroulèrent derrière la nuque du jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et tout doucement, MyungSoo approcha ses lèvres de celles de SungYeol, et rien que ce simple contact fit fondre le jeune homme de l'intérieur. Il entrouvrit sa bouche, et leurs langues reprirent leur danse ensemble, se découvrant et s'appréciant mutuellement. Les mains de MyungSoo glissèrent sous le haut de SungYeol, et caressa chaque bout de peau qui s'offrait sous ses doigts avides de lui. Il sentit le cœur de SungYeol rater un battement, et le sien en rata un aussi lorsque les mains du jeune homme se mirent à se promener dans son dos et il le collait un peu plus contre lui. Par la suite, ces mains qui se promenaient sur ses omoplates descendirent toujours plus bas, en retraçant la colonne vertébrale et glissant sous l'élastique du pantalon de MyungSoo pour se poser directement sur ses fesses, puis remontèrent et saisirent chaque côté du haut du jeune homme qui rompit le baiser juste le temps de le laisser lui ôter son haut. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour une nouvelle danse toujours plus douce. Ses propres mains s'affairaient à présent avec les pressions de la chemise du pyjama de SungYeol, et doucement, chacun cédait sous ses efforts, puis il glissa sa main sur son torse, toujours très lentement, et arrivé au niveau des épaules de ce dernier, il fit glisser le haut pour qu'il se retrouve par terre. Le souffle du jeune homme fut coupé le moment où les mains de SungYeol retrouvèrent à nouveau son derrière, et le caressaient doucement. Ses propres mains s'occupèrent alors de glisser dans le dos du serveur, et lui saisit directement les rebords du pantalon qu'il tira lentement vers le bas, puis il brisa le baiser pour déposer des dizaines de petits baisers tout le long du torse de SungYeol, sans oublier le moindre carré de peau alors que le pantalon atteignit à présent les chevilles du jeune homme. Puis il remonta et s'occupa à nouveau du cou de SungYeol, en y laissant une marque rouge au départ qui devint violette par la suite. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et les mains de SungYeol quittèrent le fessier de MyungSoo pour glisser vers l'avant et caresser doucement la partie à présent tendue du corps du jeune homme. Le souffle de MyungSoo se coupa lors du contact, et il fixait ses lèvres rouges qu'il mourrait d'envie de goûter encore et encore. Son corps entier tremblait et son cœur s'affolait. SungYeol cessa de le caresser et lui ôta son pantalon de pyjama. Ils étaient ex-aequo à présent, nus comme des vers et une certaine tension était présente entre eux deux. Les bras de SungYeol se lacèrent à nouveau autour du cou de MyungSoo, et leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Les mains du tireur retrouvèrent la colonne vertébrale de SungYeol, et la retracèrent à nouveau, comme s'il ne s'en lassait pas, puis ils trouvèrent le postérieur du serveur qui se colla un peu plus contre lui, la tension entre leurs corps se touchant et leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accélérant. Les lèvres de SungYeol s'attaquèrent à la jonction entre le cou et les os en bas de ce dernier et MyungSoo sentit ses dents contre cette parcelle de peau. Cependant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Son corps était en feu et chaque toucher laissait sur lui et en lui une trace de feu indélébile. Les mains de MyungSoo glissèrent encore plus bas et saisirent les cuisses du jeune homme et les souleva légèrement et SungYeol enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme et MyungSoo ne put s'empêcher de penser que SungYeol était incroyablement léger. Il l'attira vers le lit et le déposa dessus avec une douceur infinie. Les lèvres de sa future victime avaient lâché sa peau, et elles brillaient et l'attiraient terriblement. Les mains de SungYeol étant toujours autour de son cou, ce dernier se redressa un peu et lui réclama ses lèvres dans un autre baiser, plein de passion et d'envie. Les jambes du jeune homme le forcèrent à tomber de tout son poids sur lui, l'écrasant probablement. Chaque morceau de peau de MyungSoo était en contact avec la peau douce et brûlante de SungYeol, et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'adorait pas ça. Leurs cœurs battaient à un rythme effréné et ils étaient comme collés l'un à l'autre. SungYeol bougeait légèrement par moment, créant des frictions entre leurs membres et augmentant la chaleur dans la pièce qui devenait presque suffocante, insoutenable. Des gémissements de plaisir échappaient parfois de leur bouche, et ils semblaient les avaler, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas les partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre et comme s'ils voulaient les garder jalousement pour eux.  
Ils brisèrent soudain le baiser, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, et SungYeol vit que le regard de MyungSoo était voilé de désir et les lèvres de ce dernier s'attaquèrent au niveau du cou de ce dernier, en obtenir un gémissement de la part de SungYeol lorsqu'il mordilla légèrement sa pomme d'Adam. Les mains de ce dernier se promenaient encore et toujours dans le dos de la future victime, et s'approchaient toujours plus de l'intimité du jeune homme, alors qu'elles glissaient sur le postérieur de ce dernier, le faisant se cambrer un peu plus contre lui, et la friction recommençait. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient les uns aux autres et MyungSoo semblait trouver sans aucune difficulté toutes les parties érogènes du corps de SungYeol. Une légère couche de sueur commençait déjà à se former entre leurs corps et sur le front. Soudain, quelque chose de froid entra en contact avec l'intimité de SungYeol qui frissonna et se cambra à nouveau. Cette chose s'insinua en elle, l'étirant au maximum. De nouveaux frissons se dessinèrent sur sa peau lorsque MyungSoo se retira légèrement de lui, SungYeol eut soudainement froid et gémit alors qu'il souhaitait que le jeune homme revienne répandre sa chaleur humaine sur son corps. Il embrassait chaque partie de peau qu'il semblait capable d'atteindre, et ses doigts formaient des petits cercles doux et apaisants au niveau de la cuisse du jeune homme. Puis la sensation de fraîcheur disparut de lui, et MyungSoo se replaça à nouveau sur lui, cette chaleur rassurante s'attardant à nouveau sur tout son corps, et le faisait se sentir bien. En lui se trouvait un vide qui ne tarda pas à être comblé. Les lèvres de MyungSoo trouvèrent à nouveau sur celles de SungYeol et leurs langues se trouvèrent à nouveau, celle de MyungSoo dominant complètement le baiser alors que leurs corps ne formaient plus qu'un. Les longues jambes de SungYeol poussaient MyungSoo encore plus loin dans un plaisir qui les fit frissonner. Il ne bougea pas de suite lorsqu'il atteignit son maximum et qu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait plus les séparer tant leurs corps étaient reliés. Ils échangèrent simplement un baiser doux, et ensuite, leurs lèvres se frôlaient simplement, sans se toucher. Les paupières de SungYeol étaient presque fermées, et ce dernier se redressa légèrement, et déposa des baisers le long du cou de MyungSoo, alors que ce dernier ferma les yeux, juste pour profiter de la douce sensation. Il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière pour donner plus d'espace à ses lèvres avides de découvrir sa peau. Les mains de SungYeol glissèrent et touchèrent le fessier de MyungSoo, et le fit se mouvoir tout contre lui. Le regard de ce dernier se plongea dans le sien, la main de SungYeol revint sur son visage, alors qu'il se rallongeait, en recollant leurs corps ensemble. MyungSoo commença alors à se mouvoir après avoir liés leurs mains de chaque côté du corps de SungYeol, et il l'observait. Lors du tout premier mouvement, le contact visuel fut presque brisé car les paupières de SungYeol se fermèrent à moitié, alors qu'il était envahi d'une sensation aussi étrange qu'agréable. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que MyungSoo recommençait, au départ tout lentement comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Ce dernier approcha son visage de celui de SungYeol et captura à nouveau ses lèvres, et mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme alors que ce dernier la mordait sans s'en rendre compte. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et le baiser était plein de désir, et les deux donnaient littéralement l'impression qu'ils avaient un besoin désespéré de ce contact, alors que MyungSoo se mit à trembler et accéléra la cadence, envoyant SungYeol dans les étoiles. Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, et SungYeol se blottissait encore plus contre MyungSoo, dans un besoin désespéré de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Leurs mains se désenlacèrent quelques instants alors que la main de MyungSoo glissa sur la peau de SungYeol et atteignit la tension du corps du jeune homme et commença à la caresser. Le bras libéré de SungYeol s'enroula autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément alors que son corps entier tremblait, tout comme celui de MyungSoo. Les entrailles du serveur le brûlaient délicieusement au point où il oubliait de respirer par moment. Il se noyait dans un plaisir qui l'entourait entièrement. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il menaçait de s'enfuir de sa poitrine ou de s'arrêter tout net. Les mains de MyungSoo voyageaient à nouveau, alors qu'il continuait à se plonger au plus loin dans SungYeol, comme s'il espérait vraiment fondre en lui. La vue de SungYeol se brouilla et son corps entier se cambra quand MyungSoo sembla avoir à nouveau trouvé cet endroit en lui qui le transformait en une flaque. Sa mâchoire était entrouverte, alors que sa tête partait en arrière, se posant délicatement sur l'oreiller. Les mains de MyungSoo se posèrent sur les hanches du jeune homme et s'y accrochaient désespérément, dans une tentative de garder les pieds sur terre et de ne pas partir trop vite et seul au niveau des plus belles étoiles du ciel. Il voulait faire durer ce moment. SungYeol était à sa merci, entièrement, et il semblait adorer ça. MyungSoo l'observa attentivement. Il vit la légère couche de sueur qui était sur son front, la façon dont son torse se soulevait presque difficilement, cette bouche parfaite, entrouverte, et le plus frappant, c'était ses yeux. Il était loin, comme s'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation et qu'il avait quitté la pièce, qu'il n'était plus vraiment avec lui. MyungSoo se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa à nouveau, après avoir capturé dans un coin de sa mémoire cette image. Leur peau était rouge, très rouge. Leurs corps étaient en feu, et en harmonie. Quelques secondes plus tard, SungYeol ne parvint plus à retenir la vague de plaisir qui l'avait envahi et poussa un cri qui sonna plus comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de MyungSoo qui atteignit lui-même le ciel en même temps que lui. Leurs corps tremblaient et SungYeol sentit MyungSoo qui lui tomba dessus après coup. Ils redescendaient doucement sur Terre et ils étaient enlacés. Ils étaient essoufflés et reprenaient leur souffle en prenant tout leur temps. SungYeol dégagea des mèches du regard de MyungSoo, ces mèches collaient à son front, et lui donnait un air terriblement sexy. Ce dernier se pencha et ils échangèrent un doux baiser, juste un contact lèvres contre lèvres et le cœur de SungYeol rata à nouveau un battement. Les doigts du serveur glissaient tranquillement dans les cheveux du jeune homme dont les pouces caressaient les hanches légèrement violettes à présent. SungYeol émit un autre gémissement quand MyungSoo se retira de lui. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le reprendre dans ses bras. Ils allèrent se laver et après avoir changé les draps, les deux se blottirent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre avant de s'endormir, les bras de MyungSoo enlacés de façon possessive autour de SungYeol dont la tête reposait au niveau de son cou.

**_« I'm In Love With You »_**

* * *

_Coucou aux lecteurs qui restent ^^  
__Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
__Je vous avais dit que je n'avais pas mis cette fiction en Rated M pour rien ^^_

_Je vous remercie de continuer à poster des commentaires. Ca me fait extrèmement plaisir !_

_Je posterai très vite un chapitre de Love VS Hate aussi._

_A plus tard !_

Bisouxxxxx

_Myinahla _


	10. Ambiance Glaciale

Les jours passaient et l'ambiance entre le quatuor ne s'était pas améliorée du tout. Ni SungGyu ni SungYeol n'avaient tenté de reprendre contact avec l'autre, et les rapports au boulot entre SungYeol et WooHyun s'étaient détériorés. WooHyun avait tenté de s'expliquer avec le serveur qui s'en moquait vraiment. Pour lui, tout avait été dit.  
La neige avait commencé à tomber en ce milieu du mois de Décembre. SungYeol était emmitouflé dans son grand manteau, ses gants épais et cette longue écharpe que MyungSoo lui avait achetée. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, et son garde du corps n'était pas là. Il fit la moue, et ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion auparavant, et elle revenait souvent et finissait souvent en dispute qui s'oubliait une fois sur l'oreiller. Cependant, SungYeol avait toujours l'espoir de pouvoir sortir MyungSoo de ses vieux travers et de le sauver, tout simplement, de cette vie dont il ne voulait pas. Il passait devant des boutiques et s'arrêta devant une boutique qui vendait des bijoux. SungYeol s'arrêta net sur ses pas et vit un magnifique collier en argent. Il eut directement un coup de cœur et entra dans la boutique pour l'acheter. Son budget avait à présent un trou énorme mais SungYeol était satisfait. Il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de sa famille et il devait passer les fêtes de fin d'année là bas. Il était content mais il allait devoir laisser MyungSoo seul pendant quelques jours.  
Ce dernier lui avait clairement dit qu'il devait y aller, et il était même à deux doigts de faire ses valises à sa place, et pourtant, SungYeol se sentait mal de le laisser là. Il rentra alors à l'appartement et commença à préparer un repas chaud. Le froid dehors était mordant, et il partait dans deux jours. Ses valises étaient prêtes, et il avait le numéro de MyungSoo enregistré dans son téléphone. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait et que SungYeol n'avait rien à craindre. Il était loin dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et un baiser fut déposé dans son cou.

-** Ca sent bon, dis moi.** Dit MyungSoo en frottant doucement son nez dans le cou de SungYeol qui frissonna.

**- Ton nez est gelé.**

**- Alors je peux compter sur toi pour me réchauffer ?**

**- Ca peut se négocier.**

Ils s'embrassèrent et MyungSoo mit la table alors que SungYeol continuait à tout préparer. Ils passèrent à table, et mangeaient tranquillement, le son de la télévision en fond sonore. Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision juste après avoir fait la vaisselle, et SungYeol s'endormait doucement dans les bras de MyungSoo. Ils éteignirent tout et allèrent se coucher tout simplement.  
Le lendemain, SungYeol se leva de bonne heure et s'extirpa de la chaleur rassurante d'un MyungSoo encore profondément endormi. Il déjeuna et laissa un peu de café dans la cafetière pour quand le jeune homme se lèverait, et il se lava et s'habilla en vitesse avant d'enfiler rapidement son écharpe, sa veste et ses gants, et il sortit de l'appartement en vitesse, avant d'être tenté de réveiller MyungSoo et de rester dans ses bras toute la journée. Il arriva au restaurant et fit un énorme sourire à DongWoo qui lui rendit volontiers. Il alla se changer et la porte s'ouvrit et WooHyun entra. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire bonjour. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot le temps qu'ils enfilaient l'uniforme du boulot, et au moment où SungYeol allait sortir de la pièce, WooHyun lui saisit le poignet.

-** Parle à SungGyu, s'il te plait.**

**- Mais je n'ai plus rien à lui dire.**

**- Il est malheureux.**

**- Parce que tu crois que cette situation m'enchante ?**

**- S'il te plait !**

**- Ecoute WooHyun, je sais que tu aimes SungGyu-Hyung, ça se voit. Mais il a besoin d'apprendre que je suis un grand garçon et que j'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux, peu importe s'il aime cette personne ou non.**

**- Ca veut dire que tu vas lui parler ?**

**- Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?**

**- J'ai l'impression que tu veux noyer le poisson, alors que je veux un simple oui ou non.**

SungYeol roula des yeux.

**- On verra.**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de WooHyun qui relâcha le serveur. Ce dernier quitta la pièce et commença son boulot. Le service battait son plein quand SungGyu apparut dans le restaurant et salua DongWoo. Son regard se bloqua sur SungYeol, mais pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les deux, le serveur était occupé avec les clients. Alors SungGyu se rendit dans la cuisine et embrassa son petit ami. SungYeol faisait des allers-retours réguliers entre la cuisine et la salle. Il ignorait complètement le couple et s'adressait à SungJong qui semblait être ravi d'avoir une occupation qui le détournait du petit couple.

La journée passa rapidement, et SungYeol se pressa de rentrer à son appartement. Quand il mit un pied à l'intérieur, il fut surpris de voir que la lumière était allumée, et que la télévision fonctionnait. Il s'avança discrètement vers le canapé et vit que MyungSoo était endormi là. Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait à pas de loup vers lui déposa une simple couverture sur ses épaules. Bien que le chauffage marchait, l'appartement n'était pas vraiment chaud. SungYeol se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara deux chocolats chauds avant de les poser tous les deux sur la table du salon, et il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de MyungSoo qui se réveilla. Il sembla un peu perdu et il se redressa quand il vit que SungYeol se tenait à côté de lui.

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

**- Huit heures.**

**- Déjà ?**

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

-** Tiens, c'est pour toi.**

Il en but une gorgée et l'embrassa juste après. MyungSoo avait vraiment un truc avec le chocolat, mais ce n'était pas SungYeol qui allait s'en plaindre. Oui, il était bien réveillé.

-** Tu pars demain, alors ?**

**- Au matin.**

**- D'accord.**

Soudain, SungYeol sembla se réveiller. Il se redressa et se rendit dans la chambre, sous le regard curieux du jeune homme dans le canapé. Il fouilla le placard et en sortit une petite boite. Il se rendit dans le salon et s'installa à nouveau dans le canapé à côté de MyungSoo. Ce dernier le regardait avec curiosité et SungYeol se sentit soudain timide. Et comment il faisait maintenant ?  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers MyungSoo.

-** Ferme les yeux.**

Il le regarda étrangement et fit ce qui lui était demandé. SungYeol saisit sa main, et glissa la boite dedans.

**- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.**

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé, et le regard de MyungSoo passa par différentes expressions : La surprise, la curiosité, la joie. SungYeol aussi était comme un petit garçon. Ce qu'il allait penser de son cadeau le rendait nerveux. Il ouvrit la boite et la chaine en argent pendait entre ses doigts. Il semblait l'admirer de plus près.

- **Il te plait ?** Demanda SungYeol d'une voix timide.

-** Il est magnifique.** Dit MyungSoo dans un souffle.

Soudain, il se pencha et sortit une boite de sous le canapé et la tendit à SungYeol.

**- Je comptais te le donner le jour de ton retour, mais je pense que maintenant est le bon moment.**

Il la prit et l'ouvrit. C'était des petits piercings pour son oreille.

-** Ils sont … Waouh ! Je les adore. Merci MyungSoo !**

Il se pencha et vola un baiser au jeune homme qui lui rendit volontiers. Puis SungYeol aida MyungSoo à mettre le collier, en prenant bien soin de laisser ses doigts traîner à l'arrière de la nuque du tireur. Puis il se leva du canapé et alla dans la salle de bain pour changer les piercings. MyungSoo arriva derrière lui, et déposa des baisers dans son cou comme il aimait tant le faire.

-** MyungSoo, tu m'aides pas à les mettre, là.**

**- Oh, mais fais comme si je n'étais pas là.**

SungYeol roula des yeux et continua à mettre les nouveaux piercings à son oreille, alors que la main du jeune homme glissa à nouveau en dessous de son haut. Le serveur râla doucement, mais MyungSoo embrassait les nouveaux piercings à présent et lorsqu'il s'attaqua aux lèvres de SungYeol, ce dernier se tut et se laissa aller simplement. Les mains de MyungSoo commencèrent à se promener sur le corps de SungYeol, et tout prit une tournure bien moins innocente que l'échange de cadeaux.  
Quelques heures plus tard, et après une bonne douche et un bon repas, ils étaient allongés sur le lit, en train de jouer avec les doigts de l'autre. La main de MyungSoo caressait doucement la colonne vertébrale de SungYeol de haut en bas.

-** Je comprends mieux…**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Le « J'en ai pas après ton sang, mais après ta peau. » J'ai compris.**

MyungSoo le fixait à présent.

**- Avoue simplement que tu es dingue de ma peau.**

Il s'allongea carrément sur lui et ne brisait jamais le contact visuel.

**- T'es certain que tu avais besoin d'un aveu ?**

Il s'attaqua à la peau du jeune homme, petit bout par petit bout.

**- Pourquoi ?**

La question était génuine. Le jeune homme soupira et reprit sa place normale, et SungYeol se blottit contre lui, comme si ça devait être comme ça. La main de MyungSoo recommença ses caresses dans le dos de SungYeol alors qu'il lui répondit :

- **Tu sens ça ?** Dit-il en laissant son doigt glisser le long de la peau de SungYeol.

**- Oui.** Murmura le jeune homme.

**- Quand j'ai touché ton poignet, ce jour-là, je t'ai senti frissonner, et tu semblais incapable de parler. J'ai ressenti un genre de courant électrique sous mes doigts, et c'est la sensation que j'ai à chaque fois que je touche ta peau.**

Puis MyungSoo prit une expression faciale très sérieuse.

-** SungYeol.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu n'en parleras pas, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils me croiraient si je leur disais tout ça ? Je suis bon pour l'asile pour eux.**

Un silence les entoura.

-** MyungSoo ?**

**- Qu'est qu'il y'a ?**

**- Promet moi quelque chose.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ne … Ne fais pas tu-sais-quoi en mon absence.**

Ils avaient un langage codé entre eux et ils se comprenaient.

**- Je ne peux rien te promettre, tu le sais bien.**

SungYeol fit la moue et MyungSoo l'embrassa quand il sentit sa tristesse, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-** Ne me juge pas, je t'en supplie.**

**- Je sais. Je ne sais rien sur toi…**

**- Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça. Tu en sais déjà trop.**

**- Malheureusement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerai savoir.**

Les deux s'allongèrent et MyungSoo l'attira tout contre lui.

-** Dors, tu pars de bonne heure, demain.**

Il hocha la tête et s'endormi, blotti contre le mystérieux garçon qui semblait s'être glué à ses côtés.

Il prit le train le lendemain vers sa ville natale le matin même, après de longues minutes à embrasser MyungSoo car ça allait être long sans lui. Puis il avait traîné sa valise jusqu'à la gare et prit le train. Le temps passait lentement, et son téléphone s'allumait de temps en temps, lorsqu'il recevait un message de MyungSoo. Mais ce dernier devait être sous la douche car il ne répondait plus. SungYeol soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Heureusement pour lui, le temps passa très vite, et il vit sa mère qui l'attendait à la gare de leur petite ville. Elle le serra tellement fort dans ses bras qu'il avait cru que ses os allaient tous se répandre en cendres. Il glissa sa valise dans la voiture et ils roulèrent vers la maison familiale.  
Elle parlait énormément, et avait toujours énormément de choses à lui raconter.

**- Oh et tu vas être ravi ! On a invité SungGyu et sa famille pour le Nouvel An !**

S'il y'avait bien une nouvelle qui, ces derniers temps, figurait en haut de sa liste des choses à ne pas faire, celle-ci serait en pole position. Il lui fit un sourire qui sonnait tellement faux qu'il lui faisait mal à la mâchoire, et il prétexta être fatigué et alla se reposer dans sa chambre.  
Le soir venu, c'était le réveillon de Noël alors sa mère avait fait à manger pour beaucoup plus de personne que le nombre de convives, comme d'habitude. Toute la famille était présente, et les discussions allaient de bon train autour de la grande table, et SungYeol participait de temps en temps, et il pensait beaucoup à MyungSoo. Il lui avait envoyé un message, et ce dernier lui avait répondu. Il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir le présenter à sa famille comme étant son petit ami, mais même lui ne savait pas vraiment où ils en étaient. Etaient-ils en couple ? Etait-ce juste pour s'amuser ? Ils étaient colocataires forcés au départ, mais maintenant, la présence de MyungSoo à ses côtés était tellement naturelle que lorsqu'il n'était pas là, SungYeol le ressentait aussitôt. Et là, sa présence lui manquait terriblement.  
Une de ses tantes qui tentait toujours de le caser avec n'importe qui mentionna le fait qu'elle avait rencontré une personne exquise et qu'elle adorerait lui présenter, mais SungYeol refusa poliment. Sa famille savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par les filles, mais sa tante ne perdait pas espoir. Il s'empressa de changer de sujet en leur parlant du bar où il travaillait. Puis le traditionnel échange de cadeau, et ensuite, SungYeol alla se reposer. Son téléphone vibra, et il vit qu'il avait reçu un message de MyungSoo. Il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours passaient et le Nouvel An arriva très vite.  
Ce jour-là, ils étaient tous réunis autour de cette même grande table. Les conversations allaient de bon train, et SungGyu et SungYeol étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Aucune parole n'était échangée entre eux, et ils se contentaient d'écouter ce qui était dit autour d'eux. Dans un geste maladroit, SungYeol renversa son jus d'orange sur lui-même, et il s'excusa pour pouvoir aller se changer. Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, et fouilla dans les tiroirs pour en trouver un qui ne soit pas ridicule. On frappa à la porte et la tête de SungGyu apparut dans l'embrasure.

-** Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?**

**- Ai-je le choix ?**

SungGyu prit ça pour un oui, et s'installa sur le lit de SungYeol. Ce dernier venait de trouver le haut parfait et saisit convenablement le nouveau.

-** C'est quoi, ça ?**

SungGyu pointait les traces sur le corps de SungYeol qui étaient dûs aux nombreux moments passionnés qu'il avait eu avec MyungSoo avant son départ. Les yeux de SungGyu lançaient des éclairs.

-** Il… Il est violent avec toi ?**

**- Non !** S'exclama SungYeol, outré.

-** Alors qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

Les joues de SungYeol prirent une teinte rouge tomate.

**- C'est embarrassant de parler de ça avec toi.**

**- Vous en êtes déjà là dans votre relation ?**

**- On vit ensemble, SungGyu-Hyung, réveille toi !**

**- Je pensais que tu attendrais un peu de voir si votre relation tiendrait avant de te jeter dans son lit.**

**- Techniquement, c'est l'inverse et notre relation tient la route.**

Le téléphone de SungYeol vibra et il lut le message de MyungSoo.

**_« Joyeuse Nouvelle Année ! Je passe cette journée avec WooHyun, et je sais que tu passeras la tienne avec SungGyu. Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer et expliquez-vous ! On en a marre de vous voir tristes ! »_**

Un petit smiley étrange à la MyungSoo ornait la fin du message et SungYeol roula des yeux. SungGyu observa la réaction étrange de son meilleur ami et ce dernier lui tendit son téléphone alors qu'il enfilait son haut. Il lui rendit et les deux garçons descendirent les escaliers et retournèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger où les conversations n'avaient cessés. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau à table, et la conversation se tourna vers eux deux.

-** Sinon vous avez trouvés de charmants jeunes hommes pour occuper vos nuits noires ?** Demanda Madame Lee, sans gêne.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, et aussitôt, des questions fusèrent de part et d'autres de la table. Ils échangèrent un regard et regrettèrent tous les deux d'avoir ouvert répondu à la première question. Ils répondirent aux questions, et arriva la question glaçante.

-** Et vous connaissez le petit ami l'un de l'autre, je présume. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**- Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre celui de SungGyu-Hyung.**

**- Je n'aime pas celui de Yeol…**

**- SUNGGYU HYUNG !** Le réprimanda SungYeol.

La table devint silencieuse.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai pas confiance en lui.**

**- Tu ne le connais pas !**

**- C'est l'impression qu'il me donne !**

**- Depuis quand tu juges les gens sur des impressions ?**

**- Quand il s'agit de ta sécurité, ça m'arrive figure toi !**

**- Tu devrais arrêter ça tout de suite !**

Ils échangèrent des regards assassins.

-** Vous verriez ses yeux. Ils sont … Effrayants.**

**- Effrayants ?**

**- Ils sont noirs. Il a quelque chose de dangereux en lui.**

SungYeol roula des yeux.

-** Tu ne racontes que des bêtises !**

**- Personnellement, je me fierai bien au jugement de SungGyu.** Dit Madame Lee. **Reste loin des hommes qui peuvent te faire du mal.**

**- Il ne m'a fait aucun mal !**

**- Pour l'instant…** murmura SungGyu, mais toute la table l'entendit.

Et là, toute la table commença à dire à SungYeol qu'il ferait mieux de se méfier de son petit ami, et qu'il devrait faire confiance à un garçon qu'il a connu toute sa vie plutôt qu'à un type qui a réussi à chavirer son cœur.  
C'était peu dire que SungYeol était en colère. Il se leva et quitta la maison aussi vite qu'il le put. Ils ne le connaissaient pas et ils se permettaient de critiquer MyungSoo ? Et lui qui faisait son possible pour le forcer à se réconcilier avec un type qui passait sa vie à cracher sur MyungSoo !  
Certes, il n'était pas un saint, et était plus proche du diable que de l'ange, mais SungYeol était réellement amoureux de lui. Pour de vrai. Et rien que pour ça, il devrait avoir la décence de ne pas critiquer MyungSoo devant tout le monde ou même de ne pas le critiquer tout court !  
Pendant le restant de son séjour à sa maison, sa famille tenta de le faire rompre avec le jeune homme qui semblait tant inquiéter SungGyu, mais SungYeol resta ferme sur ses positions.

-** Il me rend heureux, bordel ! Est-ce un crime ?**

**- Mais SungGyu…**

**- SungGyu-Hyung est un abruti, c'est tout !**

D'ailleurs, plus tard dans la journée, Monsieur Lee tenta de forcer son fils à rester à la maison familiale pendant encore un bon moment, mais SungYeol refusa à nouveau. Il avait un boulot où il se sentait bien, il ne comptait pas se faire virer de là. Sans parler du manque de MyungSoo qui se faisait ressentir de plus en plus. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être seul dans son lit.

**_« They Try To Pull Me Away_**  
**_But They Don't Know The Truth »_**

Il se sentit plus que libéré une fois qu'il fut dans le train à direction de Séoul. Plus que quelques heures le séparaient de lui, et il se disait qu'il avait déjà fait le plus gros et qu'il devait encore tenir quelques petites heures. Ca aurait été facile si SungGyu n'était pas en face de lui dans le train, à le fixer comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dévoile quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, mais SungYeol garda le silence.  
Il était loin dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde tentait de briser ce qu'il avait crée avec MyungSoo ? SungGyu mettait beaucoup de passion et d'entrain à le faire. Ne le voyaient-ils pas comme SungYeol, lui, le voyait ? Visiblement non.  
Au départ, c'était de la peur, de la crainte. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, puisqu'il était armé. Puis il s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à lui, en étant capable de le trouver. Il parlait en faisant des devinettes, il s'incrustait chez lui. La peur avait rapidement était remplacée par l'ennui. Pourquoi est ce que ce type s'amusait toujours à squatter son appartement et sa vie ? Pourquoi tenait-il autant à avoir un certain pouvoir sur lui ?  
Puis tout ça avait changé. Il s'était attaché à lui, bien qu'il savait quel sale boulot il avait, et il avait assisté à tout ça. Ces yeux froids braqués sur lui, l'arme dirigée en sa direction. Il l'avait déjà vécu. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu lutter contre ça, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait vu venir.  
Il avait vu les yeux de MyungSoo lorsqu'il lui offrait du chocolat ou lorsqu'il le soignait. Il aurait pu le tuer et être débarrassé de ce type à tout jamais. Mais il en était tout simplement incapable. Il avait vu la gratitude de MyungSoo dans son regard, il voyait bien que chaque petite attention de SungYeol le surprenait toujours, comme il l'avait vu le soir avant son départ.  
Sans qu'il ne l'ai vu venir, le jeune homme s'était non seulement fait une place dans le quotidien de SungYeol, mais aussi sous sa peau. Et ça, rien n'aurait pu le prédire. Il avait juste fallu quelques mois, des mains sur sa peau le faisant frissonner, faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Mais il y'avait aussi ces baisers, et cette nuit-là avait confirmé tout ce qu'il soupçonnait.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, SungYeol caressait doucement son oreille où les piercings que MyungSoo lui avait offerts étaient.  
Il ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
Après tout, le mal était déjà fait.  
Le train arriva en gare, et SungYeol était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir sortir de ce train. SungGyu tapait vraiment sur ses nerfs.

-** Je suis désolé.**

**- Le mal est déjà fait. Merci d'avoir gâché mes vacances, SungGyu-Hyung.**

Et SungYeol s'éloigna de lui, et reprit la route vers son appartement. 

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! _  
_Je savais que le Lemon vous plairait xDDD _

_Je réfléchis toujours à mettre deux chapitres par semaine, et je pense que je le ferai quand j'aurai fini de faire des parties de la longue OS xD_

_Vos commentaires me font toujours réellement plaisir et je suis heureuse de voir que vous continuez à me lire !_

_A mercredi prochain pour la suite ? _  
_Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, la fiction est LOIN d'être terminée :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	11. Désillusion

Quand il entra dedans, il fut quelque peu déçu de voir que MyungSoo n'était pas là. D'après ces récents messages, il passait énormément de temps avec WooHyun. Cependant, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il avait tenté de préparer quelque chose à manger pour eux deux, et il y'avait un mot sur la table, lui disant qu'il avait fait de son mieux, et qu'il serait rentré assez tôt pour qu'ils puissent manger tous les deux. Dehors, le soleil se couchait. Il ôta la longue écharpe et l'accrocha au porte manteau dans l'entrée, et il fit pareil de sa veste alors qu'il glissait ses gants à l'intérieur. Il se fraya un chemin jusque la cuisine et fit réchauffer le plat. MyungSoo aurait surement faim quand il reviendrait.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors que SungYeol finissait de réchauffer le plat, et il éteignit le feu avant d'aller accueillir MyungSoo. Cependant, ce dernier parut surpris de le voir, et ce que remarqua SungYeol lui glaça le sang. Il était habillé en noir et sous sa grande veste qui était à présent entrouverte, il y'avait du sang. Et du sang frais apparemment, au vu de la couleur.

**- SungYeol…**

Le regard de ce dernier devint sombre. Très sombre. C'était comme si ses espoirs étaient à nouveau réduits à néant. Il sentait les larmes monter à nouveau. Qu'il était stupide d'avoir espérer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que MyungSoo n'allait pas tuer en son absence !

**_« My Heart Is Crippled By The Vein That I Keep On Closing_**  
**_You Cut Me Open and I Keep Bleeding »_**

MyungSoo s'avançait vers lui et SungYeol reculait.

**- C'est … C'est le tien ?**

Il secoua la tête, et quelque part, au plus profond de lui, SungYeol se sentit soulagé. Mais il ne cessa pas de s'éloigner de lui. MyungSoo lui lança un regard blessé, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la confusion qui s'était emparée du serveur.

-** Ne me juge pas.**

MyungSoo répétait cette phrase comme un disque rayé à chaque fois qu'il revenait.

-** Je n'ai rien dit.**

**- Tes yeux parlent pour toi.**

Il s'approchait encore et là, ils étaient dans la chambre, tellement SungYeol reculait. MyungSoo leva la main vers le visage du jeune homme qui détourna la tête.

-** Ne me touche pas, s'il te plait.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Pas autant que moi.**

Et SungYeol quitta la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine. Il remit le plat à chauffer et il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Son cœur lui faisait très mal. Et il savait que cette douleur ne s'en irait pas comme ça.  
L'eau de la douche cessa de couler, et SungYeol baissa la tête. Les larmes coulaient lentement, sans qu'il ne fasse un quelconque geste pour les essuyer. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et une voix l'appela.

-** SungYeol ? SungYeol !**

MyungSoo arriva en courant vers la cuisinière et éteignit le feu. SungYeol vit que le plat était brûlé à présent.

**- Tu n'as rien ?** S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- **Je suis désolé, j'ai brûlé ton plat… Je vais en refaire un autre.**

SungYeol s'approcha du placard et se pressa d'en sortir un plat qui lui glissa des mains et finit brisé au sol. Il grimaça quand un morceau de verre se retrouva planté dans sa main gauche. Le sang commençait à couler de plus en plus fort. MyungSoo saisit délicatement le poignet du jeune homme et l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle de bain. A l'aide d'une pince à épiler, il retira le morceau de verre et SungYeol émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Puis MyungSoo s'occupa de désinfecter la plaie, puis de la bander.

**- Je vais commander un truc à emporter.**

Il caressa doucement la joue de SungYeol et essuya les larmes comme il le put, bien que le jeune homme continuait de pleurer, et il sortit de la pièce. SungYeol resta seul, les larmes ne cessant de couler, se mêlant au sang qui était sur le sol. Il était horriblement déçu et il ne pouvait cesser de pleurer. Il essuya son propre sang avec des chiffons et il partit dans la cuisine pour ramasser les morceaux de verre traînant par terre. Une main autour de sa taille le força à se relever.

-** Je vais le faire. Tu ne vas quand même pas te recouper. Va dans le canapé.**

Il ne dit rien et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il regardait la télévision d'un air absent. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran et son esprit était loin de là. Des frissons le parcouraient alors qu'il se souvenait des deux meurtres auxquels il avait assisté. Des expressions effrayées sur leur visage. Et MyungSoo, le visage froid, les abattait en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire le mot Pan.  
Pan. Une simple détonation. Une vie volée. Un silence qui le suivait. Du sang qui coulait, coulait, coulait sans jamais s'arrêter.  
La sonnerie retentit et SungYeol sursauta tellement fort qu'il tomba du canapé. MyungSoo remercia la personne et referma la porte. Il déposa le repas sur la table, et appela SungYeol qui était reparti dans ses pensées. Il regardait par la fenêtre, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues. La peine qu'il ressentait commençait doucement à devenir supportable, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait plus mal.  
Le canapé à ses côté s'affaissa et une main apparut au niveau de son visage. SungYeol la frappa et l'éloigna.

**- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher.**

Cependant, SungYeol avait oublié un détail assez important : Si lui était déjà très têtu, il avait trouvé son ennemi. MyungSoo était encore plus têtu que lui. Ainsi, ce dernier ne se démonta pas de voir sa main écartée comme ça, au contraire. Cela l'incita à recommencer, comme si toute phrase allant à l'encontre de ce qu'il souhaitait réellement ne pouvait exister dans son monde. Il avait toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac et malgré son expression faciale qui montrait clairement que l'attitude de SungYeol lui faisait mal, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre. Il saisit les deux mains de SungYeol avec douceur mais aussi avec de la force, et il attira le jeune homme contre lui. Puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à se défendre avec ses mains, il donnait des coups de pieds à MyungSoo. Ce dernier commença à en avoir marre, et même si SungYeol continuait à lui crier de ne pas le toucher et à se débattre, il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

**- Il faut que je te ligote pour que tu te calmes ?**

**- Il faut que tu t'éloignes de moi. Ne me touche pas !**

**- Désolé, ce n'est pas possible.**

**- S'il te plait …**

SungYeol commençait à être à court de force au bout d'une grosse demi-heure de combat, et MyungSoo en profita pour l'attirer tout contre lui et il le serra dans ses bras. SungYeol pleurait toujours, et MyungSoo faisait de son mieux pour le consoler.  
Comment ça se passait quand la personne qui nous faisait pleurer était aussi la seule capable de sécher nos larmes ?  
Au bout d'un moment, SungYeol cessa de pleurer, mais MyungSoo ne le relâcha pas pour autant. Il était assis sur le canapé, les jambes du serveur de chaque côté de lui, et ses bras bloqué entre son torse et celui du jeune homme. Sa tête était posée sur son épaule et son souffle tapait dans le cou de MyungSoo. Alors que le tireur le croyait endormi, SungYeol prit la parole.

**- Un jour, tu me tueras.**

**- Non, je ne le ferais pas.**

SungYeol se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Si, tu le feras. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Si ton patron te disait de me tuer, tu le ferais.**

MyungSoo laissa ses mains caresser doucement le visage de SungYeol dont les yeux étaient d'une couleur étrange tellement il avait pleuré.

-** Alors ne me donne pas de raisons de le faire.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que si je te tuais, je serais le monstre qui aurait tué l'homme qu'il aimait au lieu d'être simplement le monstre qui tue des personnes qui ont mal agi.**

Le cœur de SungYeol rata un battement, et ses joues devinrent légèrement roses. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'homme sous lui comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il mentait ou pas. MyungSoo approcha son visage du sien, et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact en un doux baiser. Ce dernier soupira de contentement alors qu'il attirait encore plus SungYeol contre lui, sans briser le baiser pour autant.

**_« Keep Keep Bleeding Love_**  
**_I Keep Bleeding,_**  
**_Keep Keep Bleeding Love._**  
**_You Cut Me Open »_**

* * *

_Coucou ^^_

_Voila la 11eme partie de Bleeding Love._  
_Il y'en a encore au moins une quinzaine, j'ai pas fini de découper la fic._  
_Désolée !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

_Merci pour les reviews, encore et toujours !_

_La prochaine partie arrivera vendredi prochain._  
_Qui sait, j'aurai peut-être des surprises en stock pour vous ce jour-là ?_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	12. La Saint Valentin de l'Horreur

Les jours passaient et le mois de Février arriva très vite. SungYeol et SungGyu étaient toujours au point mort dans leur relation amicale, bien que le plus jeune avait surpris le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami ou ex meilleur ami sur sa main blessée.  
La Saint Valentin approchait, et SungYeol ne savait pas s'il devait faire des projets. MyungSoo disparaissait à nouveau très souvent, et en plus, il allait surement travailler jusque pas d'heure, ce jour-là. DongWoo et HoYa avaient décidés d'ouvrir le restaurant ce jour-là – et SungYeol avait eu un choc lorsqu'il avait appris que DongWoo allait hériter du restaurant quand il aurait plus d'expérience – et donc que SungYeol allait devoir travailler sans broncher. Il eut la réponse rapidement quand ce fut la Saint Valentin.  
Ce jour-là, WooHyun manquait à l'appel et SungJong devait tout gérer tout seul. Quand SungYeol avait demandé avec tout le détachement dont il possédait si l'absence de WooHyun avait quelque chose à voir avec SungGyu, HoYa avait haussé les épaules. Il n'en sut rien. MyungSoo ne répondait pas non plus à ses messages, et il était triste.  
A chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, DongWoo lui faisait son plus beau sourire. C'était surement à cause des marques qui étaient visible malgré le maquillage qu'il avait mis à son cou car MyungSoo avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent leur soirée de Saint Valentin la veille puisqu'il savait que SungYeol ne rentrerait pas de bonne heure ce jour-là. Et évidemment, la soirée romantique entre eux deux avait fini aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, peut-être même plus. SungYeol ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l'heure, et honnêtement après avoir grimpé jusqu'aux étoiles avec MyungSoo, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. SungYeol se sentait rougir à chaque fois, et détournait facilement son regard. Même SungJong l'avait critiqué pour le peu d'effort qu'il avait fait pour cacher les traces de ses ébats nocturnes, comme s'il voulait le montrer au monde entier, mais SungYeol ne répondit rien, en sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il dise, le jeune cuisinier trouverait toujours à redire. Seul HoYa fit un commentaire qui mit sérieusement SungYeol mal à l'aise.

**- Tiens, tu sais encore marcher après la nuit de folie que tu viens de passer ?**

Ce dernier s'était enfermé dans les toilettes du personnel pendant dix minutes, le temps de récupérer sa couleur naturelle. DongWoo avait un peu grondé HoYa et continuait à lui faire ses grands sourires.  
Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain, sinon, il n'en verrait pas le bout de la soirée. Plus que quelques minutes, et le restaurant fermerait. Il avait vu assez de couples s'aimant pour la soirée. Il voulait juste rentrer à son appartement et se blottir dans les bras de son MyungSoo et il lui dirait qu'il lui avait manqué, et il l'embrasserait, et la vie reprendrait tout son sens. Ils saluèrent enfin le dernier couple qui quittait le restaurant, et ils fermèrent la porte d'entrée. C'était officiellement fini, et SungYeol était claqué. Il fut le premier à quitter le vestiaire et le restaurant. Il avait hâte de rentrer, et soudain, son téléphone sonna.  
SungGyu.

-** Allo ?**

**- SungYeol. C'est SungGyu à l'appareil.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton froid.

-** Est-ce que WooHyun était au boulot aujourd'hui ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Il ne répond pas à son téléphone et je ne peux pas aller le voir parce que je ne suis plus à Séoul pour l'instant.**

**- Donne-moi son adresse, j'irai le voir.**

**- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?**

**- Oui, je sais que tu ne le mérites pas, mais je vais le faire quand même.**

**- Merci Yeol.**

SungGyu lui envoya l'adresse par message, et SungYeol s'y rendit comme il put. C'était dans un coin de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de WooHyun mais personne ne répondait. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises, mais personne ne répondit jamais. Alors SungYeol rebroussa chemin et maudit SungGyu de l'avoir éloigné de son MyungSoo encore plus longtemps pour rien, au final. Il marchait tranquillement, et là, il ne reconnaissait plus aucun immeuble, rien.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et chercha un point de repère. Peut–être que retourner en arrière était l'idée de l'année. Il chercha à le faire, mais il entendit un bruit. Oh, quelqu'un à qui demander sa route ! Peut-être même un couple, puisqu'il entendait des bruits de pas bien différents. Que c'était stupide de sa part !  
Cette fois, il eut à peine le temps de se cacher que le groupe arrivait dans l'autre sens, et ne le vit pas. Pourquoi tombait-il toujours dans les coins mal famés ?  
Il serra les dents, et avançait un peu. Malheureusement, des flaques d'eau recouvraient le sol, et sa démarche n'était donc pas des plus silencieuses. Il souhaitait simplement de ne pas se faire repérer. Il cessa tout mouvement quand il fut assez prêt pour voir la scène.  
Un énième mec. Il ne les comptait plus, mais il avait mal rien que d'être là. Fichu SungGyu ! Il posa sa main devant sa bouche pour que sa respiration ne fasse pas plus de bruit. L'homme était par terre, à genoux. Il semblait les supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve, mais le chef de la bande se contenta de lui rire au nez. Il entendait clairement la discussion car les rues étaient calmes et le vent allait dans la direction de SungYeol.

**- Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir après avoir brisé le cœur de ma sœur, dis-moi ?**

**- Je… Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal !** Se défendit l'homme.

**- Evidemment que non, tu voulais juste te la faire, une fois, deux fois, trois fois en lui murmurant de belles paroles.**

**- C'est pas…**

Une arme à feu apparut de nulle part et fut braquée sur sa tempe par le chef en personne.

-** Sauf que tu t'attendais à être libre après tout ça. Quelle belle connerie !**

**- Ayez pitié …**

Ces dernières paroles semblèrent mettre le chef encore plus en colère, et il fit un geste de la main et deux hommes vinrent fracturer les côtes de l'homme au sol à coup de pieds. Ses cris résonnaient dans la petite ruelle. Puis, quand ils cessèrent, l'homme crachait du sang par terre.

- **Tu veux que nous ayons de la pitié pour toi, c'est ça ?**

Un rire noir se fit entendre et le sang de SungYeol se glaça aussitôt. C'était surement le rire le plus effrayant qu'il ait entendu de sa vie.

-** Mais tu n'en as pas eu pour ma sœur lorsqu'elle t'a appris qu'elle attendait TON enfant !**

**- Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfants…** Gémit l'homme.

-** Dans ce cas, l'abstinence était surement la meilleure solution, tu ne crois pas ?**

L'homme ne répondit pas.

**- Il faut vraiment que je répète ma question ?** Dit le chef en haussant le ton.

**- Si…** Dit l'homme en bégayant.

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?**

Le silence envahit la ruelle. Le chef fit encore un mouvement de la main et un troisième homme alla gifler l'homme au sol, faisant tourner sa tête à un point que SungYeol crut entendre un craquement.

**- Alors ?**

**- Elle… Elle… Elle le voulait aussi.**

Ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire. Un coup de poing fut distribué et un autre homme saisit les cheveux de la future victime et un autre laissa l'arme à feu glisser le long de son visage, alors que l'homme déglutissait.

-** Ma sœur n'est pas ce genre de personne.**

**- Non, bien sur que non.** S'empressa de dire l'homme blessé.

Il gémit à nouveau quand sa tête fut ramenée fortement à l'arrière et entra en contact avec le mur.

-** Il y'a environ un mois, ma sœur est venue me voir pour m'annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant. Ton enfant. Elle était si heureuse, si pleine de joie de vivre !**

Les yeux du chef brillaient encore plus de colère.

**- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne t'en avait pas encore parlé, mais je sais qu'elle l'a fait aussitôt après être rentré. Elle m'a appelé pour me dire ta réaction. Tu n'en voulais pas. Tu voulais qu'elle avorte. Mais dis-moi, t'as bien su t'amuser et tu ne sais pas assumer après ?!**

**- Ce n'était qu'une suggestion…**

La colère du chef sembla décupler alors qu'il prit l'arme lui-même et tira dans le bras de l'homme. SungYeol frissonna et avait envie de pleurer. Il maudissait sérieusement SungGyu à présent. Ses jambes paraissaient pétrifiées.

- **Une suggestion, tu dis ? ET LA POUSSER DU HAUT DES ESCALIERS, CA EN ETAIT UNE AUSSI !**

**- C'était un accident !**

Un signe et l'homme était à nouveau au sol, du sang coulant de par ses lèvres, et le long de sa nuque par derrière.

-** Ma sœur est comme morte depuis qu'elle a perdu le bébé et tu l'as quittée…**

SungYeol retint un sanglot. Tout était vraiment trop horrible pour lui. Il avait envie de vomir à voir tout ce sang et à entendre tout ça.

**- Puisque le bébé est mort, tu vas connaître le même sort.**

Un geste et deux hommes s'approchèrent. SungYeol eut encore plus envie de pleurer quand il reconnut l'un des deux hommes comme étant MyungSoo. Le deuxième lui tournait le dos, et donc il ne le voyait pas bien. Le chef se tourna vers MyungSoo et secoua la tête.

**- Il ne mérite pas mon meilleur tireur.**

Il fit un geste et MyungSoo retourna dans les rangs. SungYeol, malgré tout, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Le deuxième homme pointa son arme sur la tête de l'homme.

**- Non, mon ami, non. Pas là.**

Le tireur se tourna vers son patron qui lui indiqua le torse.

**- Tu as attendu combien de temps avant d'appeler l'ambulance, déjà ?** Demanda le chef à l'homme sur le point de mourir.

Il ne répondit pas et se contentait de pleurer et de supplier.

-** Ah oui, une heure. C'est le temps qu'il te faudra pour mourir, à toi aussi. Bien lentement. Adieu !**

Il fit un geste et l'homme lui tira dans le ventre. Il était toujours conscient et le chef dit :

**- Et tu sais quoi ? On va te regarder partir et tu auras beau crier, personne ne t'entendra, ni ne pourra te sauver.**

Les paroles que venaient de prononcer l'homme paraissaient incroyablement familières à SungYeol. Evidemment, c'était les paroles que MyungSoo lui avait dites lorsqu'il l'avait pris à retourner sur les lieux du crime… Et le pire, c'est qu'il y était, encore une fois. Et si MyungSoo le voyait, cette fois-ci, il se mettrait encore plus dans une colère noire, et SungYeol ne savait pas s'il allait rester en vie longtemps.  
Les minutes passaient, lentes, meurtrières. SungYeol ne supportait plus de regarder la scène sous ses yeux. Il savait déjà que les images qu'il avait en tête allaient le hanter pour le restant de ses jours. Le silence entourait la scène, et il savait que les autres étaient forcés de regarder, c'était un ordre. Il entendait l'homme gémir, pleurer aussi, tenter de s'expliquer mais il savait parfaitement que le chef ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, et qu'il ne l'achèverait pas. SungYeol ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Son envie de vomir était là, et l'odeur du sang qui flottait dans l'air ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide, car s'il le faisait, il se ferait repérer. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui l'empêchait de parler.  
L'autre raison était MyungSoo. Ce dernier serait en danger si SungYeol en parlait aux autorités, et SungYeol ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Alors il se tut et attendit comme tout le monde.

**«_ Trying Hard Not To Hear_**  
_**But They Talk So Loud »**_

Il entendit l'homme rendre son dernier soupir, et les hommes se mirent à bouger. Le chef ordonna à deux hommes de rester derrière et de se débarrasser du corps et des preuves puis il leur dit qu'ils pourraient rentrer chez eux. Il se plaqua un maximum contre le mur et n'hésita pas à s'allonger dans une flaque d'eau pour ne pas se faire repérer. A cet instant précis, il se félicita d'avoir mis son téléphone en silencieux pendant le boulot car SungGyu était en train de l'appeler. Les hommes s'éloignaient dans un sens et dans l'autre sens, les deux hommes chargés de tout faire disparaître s'éloignaient aussi. SungYeol se mit à réfléchir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Si MyungSoo rentrait avant lui, il saurait que SungYeol n'était pas à l'appartement, et ça sentait le roussi pour lui. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme fit quelques pas et se pressait pour sortir du bâtiment désert.  
Cependant, il ne s'attendit pas à avoir un flingue braqué à l'arrière de son crâne.

**- Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça.**

Le sang de SungYeol se glaça à nouveau. Il connaissait cette voix, il le savait ! Il se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur. Les yeux de l'homme reflétèrent exactement la même expression une fraction de seconde plus tard.

-** WooHyun ?**

Les deux hommes qui se faisaient face étaient livides, et soudain, WooHyun n'avait plus la même poigne sur son arme. De multiples émotions traversaient SungYeol à ce moment précis. Il était comme paralysé, et ne parvenait pas à tout remettre en ordre. Dans sa tête, c'était le foutoir.  
Aucun des deux ne parlait. Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, et WooHyun n'avait pas baissé son arme qui, à présent, était pointée entre les deux yeux de SungYeol.

-** Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda WooHyun.

Cependant, SungYeol était toujours sous le choc de tout ce qu'il avait vu, et se trouvait incapable de parler. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru se faire prendre, et encore moins par WooHyun, le petit ami de son meilleur ami qui, en prime, braquait son pistolet sur la tête du jeune homme. Si ça avait été MyungSoo, il n'aurait pas eu peur de se faire tirer dessus, mais WooHyun était plus imprévisible. Il pouvait tirer. Il attendait visiblement une réponse, et le monde de SungYeol tournait. Il était un peu faible après sa journée de travail.  
N'obtenant aucune réponse, WooHyun pâlit encore plus lorsqu'il posa la question :

**- Tu … Tu as vu ?**

SungYeol se contenta d'hocher la tête. Un nouveau silence les entoura, et même WooHyun avait le souffle court. Il ne bougeait pas et aucun des deux ne semblait capable de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et sortirent WooHyun de sa torpeur. Il braqua l'arme plus fermement.

- **Tu sais ce que je vais devoir faire si c'est mon patron, n'est ce pas ?** Murmura WooHyun.

SungYeol ne répondit rien. Une ombre noire s'approcha du duo, et la personne cessa tout mouvement et le cœur de SungYeol s'arrêta quelques secondes. Le regard noir de MyungSoo était braqué sur lui.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?**

Il semblait être dans une colère noire, et rien que les tremblements de sa voix étaient une menace pour SungYeol. Il n'allait pas en sortir indemne.  
Le témoin était comme paralysé et ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de MyungSoo bien que ce soit WooHyun qui avait son arme braquée sur lui. A cet instant précis, MyungSoo était bien plus terrifiant que WooHyun. SungYeol pâlit encore plus, et leva sa main à sa tête, comme s'il tentait de cesser sa tête de tourner, mais sans aucun résultat concluant. Les deux garçons le regardaient et soudain, son monde devint tout noir. 

* * *

_Coucou ! _  
_Et voila un mystère qui n'en est plus un !_  
_Surpris ? Pas vraiment ? _

_Merci pour les reviews ! _  
_Ca fait plaisir ! _

_Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, avec cette fiction ! _

_A plus tard ! _

_Bisouxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	13. La Vérité Sur WooHyun

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur un lit. Il était seul dans la pièce, et la porte de la chambre semblait fermée à clé. Il entendait des voix dans la pièce d'à côté. SungYeol avait encore mal à la tête, et il avait envie de vomir. Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit, et il n'y avait pas la moindre photo dans cette chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés sur la fenêtre et empêchait le soleil de pénétrer la pièce. Donc il faisait jour…  
Les images de la veille revenaient petit à petit en mémoire, et sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il était à pas grand-chose de la taper contre le mur. Il avait assisté à tout ça, et rien que de sentir à nouveau l'odeur du sang, il se sentit défaillir à nouveau.  
Il entendit un bruit de verrou et une personne entra. Il tourna la tête et vit que MyungSoo le fixait avec un regard sévère. Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur son front.

-** Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Mal à la tête, et envie de vomir. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.** Ironisa-t'il.

La main du jeune homme glissa sur la joue de SungYeol, et atterrit sur sa nuque où les marques dont se moquaient ses collègues se moquaient, la veille.  
Pour SungYeol, des années s'étaient écoulées.

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Tu t'es évanoui, et on t'a amené ici.**

**- On est où ?**

**- A mon appartement.**

Son regard se promena à nouveau dans la pièce, et retomba sur MyungSoo qui ne cessait de l'observer.

- **WooHyun…**

**- Est parti voir SungGyu.**

**- QUOI ?!**

SungYeol se redressa violemment et les mains de l'homme avec qui il partageait une drôle de relation le forcèrent à s'allonger à nouveau.

-** Il ne fera rien à SungGyu.**

**- Il a braqué une arme sur ma tempe, il est …**

**- Comme moi.** Conclut MyungSoo.

**- Non, il n'est pas comme toi !**

Il le regardait avec un air amusé.

**- Ah oui, et qu'est ce qui est différent ?**

**- Tu ne me tueras pas. Lui, il peut le faire.**

**- C'est là que tu te trompes. On peut tous les deux te tuer.**

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

-** Est-ce que tu sais à quel point les choses auraient pu mal tourner ?!** Le gronda MyungSoo.

**- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de m'engueuler ?**

**- Il est réveillé, à ce que je vois.**

SungYeol tourna la tête et croisa le regard de WooHyun. Il l'assassinait du regard.

-** Me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien si t'es tombé dans les pommes !**

Le témoin se redressa sous le regard des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Voir SungGyu.**

WooHyun n'avait jamais été aussi rapide pour bloquer le chemin de SungYeol.

-** Pour quoi faire ?**

**- Puisqu'il sait, on va pouvoir parler tous les deux.**

Un silence entoura les paroles de SungYeol.

-** Ecarte-toi, WooHyun.**

**- Ne vas pas voir SungGyu.**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

MyungSoo et WooHyun échangèrent un regard. Et là, SungYeol sembla comprendre.

**- Il… Il ne sait pas, c'est ça ?**

Le petit ami de SungGyu secoua la tête.

**- On mon …**

**- Tu ne vas rien lui dire, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Je vais me gêner !**

Il tenta d'écarter WooHyun de son chemin, et les bras de MyungSoo s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et l'attira tout contre lui.

**- Non, tu ne le feras pas, SungYeol.**

**- Il vit un mensonge avec toi, WooHyun !**

**- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, et je préfère le tenir loin de la vérité.**

**- Donc tu comptes continuer à mentir, c'est ça ?**

**- Je ne mens pas. Je le protège.**

**- Comme c'est mignon !**

SungYeol lançait un regard noir à WooHyun et tentait de se libérer de l'emprise de MyungSoo sur lui, sans succès.

-** Calme-toi, SungYeol.**

**- Comment tu veux que je me calme ?! Il sort avec mon meilleur ami depuis deux ans, et il… il…**

**- Réfléchis, s'il voulait lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait, non ?**

**- On ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans vos têtes !**

L'emprise de MyungSoo se fit plus violente sur SungYeol et il gémit de douleur.

-** Je savais que ta curiosité nous causerait des ennuis.** Dit MyungSoo.

**- Tu aurais dû le tuer ce soir, MyungSoo, c'est ta faute !**

**- Je pensais qu'il aurait retenu la leçon de ce qu'il a vu !**

Et là, les deux tireurs se prenaient la tête devant lui. Génial, il n'avait vraiment besoin que de ça !  
Puis les deux reportèrent leur attention sur SungYeol.

-** Tu ne lui diras rien, d'accord ?**

**- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne rien lui dire.**

**- Tu ne voudrais pas le mettre en danger, lui aussi ?**

Le témoin ouvrit et referma la bouche. WooHyun savait qu'il ne dirait rien si ça touchait à la sécurité de son meilleur ami. SungYeol se mordit la lèvre. Il baissa la tête, et se tut.

**- S'il te plait, SungYeol…**

Le ton de WooHyun était presque suppliant. La poigne de MyungSoo se fit moins dure, et à présent, c'était comme s'il se contentait de lui faire un câlin.

-** Et combien de temps penses-tu être capable de garder ton secret, WooHyun ?**

**- Ca fait déjà plus de deux ans que je le tiens... Presque trois ans.**

**- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ?** Demanda MyungSoo, curieux.

Il entraîna SungYeol vers l'arrière et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit, le tout sans le relâcher. WooHyun s'avança dans la pièce et s'installa aussi sur le lit, en face d'eux.

**- Il croit que j'ai un oncle qui est très malade et qui a besoin de mon aide de temps en temps.**

**- Et …**

**- Non, c'est pas vrai. J'ai payé un acteur, et à cet homme, j'ai prétendu que ça m'aurait brisé le cœur que mon petit ami pense que je n'ai aucune famille.**

Un silence suivit les paroles de WooHyun. Les informations prenaient soudain un sens dans la tête de SungYeol, et il regarda MyungSoo.

**- SungYeol…**

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers WooHyun qui le regardait.

-** J'aime vraiment SungGyu. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement, crois-moi.**

Il lisait de la sincérité dans son regard.

**- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas te taire éternellement, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Je le sais parfaitement. Mais tant qu'il ne sait rien, je peux dormir en paix.**

**- Et quand est ce qu'il saura ?**

WooHyun se pencha plus près de SungYeol, mais pas assez pour énerver MyungSoo.

**- Il faut que tu saches que le jour où ça se saura, tu ne seras plus en sécurité, MyungSoo ne le sera plus non plus et les personnes autour de vous ne le seront plus jamais.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ta curiosité n'est vraiment pas ta meilleure qualité, SungYeol. Le danger est réel. Tu ne sais pas dans quel genre de business tu t'es plongé et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu t'es frotté à la mauvaise personne.**

**- Je m'étais perdu !**

**- Tu aurais dû fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

**- Si tu crois qu'après avoir assisté à ça, on a encore un contrôle quelconque sur son corps.**

Un court silence entoura les personnes présentes.

**- Ne remet jamais un pied là bas, SungYeol. Je suis sérieux. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour MyungSoo.**

Le témoin se mordit les lèvres.

**- Et maintenant, si tu nous expliquais ce que tu fichais là ?** Demanda MyungSoo sur un ton doux, en caressant le cou de SungYeol.

-** Je sortais du boulot et j'ai reçu le coup de fil de SungGyu qui était mort d'inquiétude car WooHyun ne répondait pas à ses messages. Il m'a envoyé un message avec ton adresse, et je suis venu, mais personne ne m'a répondu. Je m'étais dit que je l'appellerai quand je serai rentré à l'appartement, mais je me suis perdu en route.**

**- Toute personne normale aurait fait demi-tour !** Râla WooHyun.

**- Mais il n'est pas normal, tu devrais le savoir.** Dit MyungSoo, avec une certaine douceur dans la voix.

-** Yah ! Je suis encore là, vous savez ?**

**- Ca, on ne peut pas l'oublier.**

**- Et là, vous êtes tous arrivés et j'ai pas pu m'échapper, sinon, je me serais fait repérer.**

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. WooHyun se redressa et soudain, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

**- SungGyu. J'arrive.**

Et il sortit de la pièce, en laissant SungYeol seul avec MyungSoo. Un lourd silence s'installa, et le témoin demanda d'une petite voix timide.

-** Tu ne dis rien ?**

**- J'attends d'être à notre appartement pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.**

Et là, SungYeol savait qu'il était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. MyungSoo déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et il laissa ses doigts glisser le long des traces dans son cou.  
Quand SungYeol trouva l'envie de briser ce baiser, il se mit à râler.

-** N'y pense même pas, MyungSoo ! Ils ne m'ont pas lâché avec ton exploit dans mon cou ! HoYa m'a même exprimé sa surprise quant au fait que je sache encore marcher !**

MyungSoo éclata de rire, et SungYeol regarda ailleurs.

-** Heureusement que j'ai réussi à le cacher à peu près avec un peu de maquillage…**

Un nouveau baiser fut posé sur ses lèvres, et l'homme dont il était amoureux lui dit :

-** Ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses pas le cacher.**

Avant que SungYeol n'ait le temps de râler à nouveau, MyungSoo le fit taire avec un autre baiser. La porte s'ouvrit, et ils ne brisèrent pas le baiser.

**- Je vous dérange ?** Demanda WooHyun, visiblement taquin.

-** Non/Oui !** Répondit le couple en même temps, après avoir brisé le baiser.

Le témoin lança un regard réprobateur à l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur très vite.

**- Je pensais que ça vous intéresserait de savoir que SungGyu est en route, et qu'il me semble que ça serait bien si SungYeol allait prendre une douche et s'il se changeait.**

**- Pourquoi il viendrait ici ? Il ne connait même pas l'adresse.**

**- Bien sur que si, tu la connais bien, toi aussi, puisqu'il te l'a donnée.**

**- Quoi ? Mais on est …**

**- MyungSoo et moi sommes colocataires, SungYeol.**

**- Oh …**

MyungSoo éclata de rire.

- **Enfin, je devrais dire, nous étions colocataires. Il passe plus de temps chez toi qu'ici.**

**- Je protège mes intérêts.**

Ce fut au tour de WooHyun d'éclater de rire, puis il quitta la pièce. MyungSoo lâcha SungYeol et se rendit vers une de ses armoires. Il en sortit des vêtements et les tendit au serveur qui se leva.

-** Porte ça et la douche est deux portes sur ta droite.**

**- Merci.**

Et SungYeol sortit et fit ce qui lui était demandé.  
Sous l'eau de la douche, il put réfléchir à toutes les informations qu'il avait obtenues. L'eau chaude décontractait ses muscles, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il prit tout son temps, et ensuite, il sortit de là, et se changea. Les vêtements étaient agréables sur sa peau. Et ils avaient le parfum de MyungSoo dessus.  
Oui, SungYeol les adorait déjà.  
Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il mit à peine un pied dans la pièce principale que son meilleur ami lui sauta dessus.

**- Oh bon sang ! J'ai eu tellement peur !**

**- SungGyu ?**

**- Imbécile !**

Il lui colla un cou dans l'épaule, et le reprit dans ses bras juste avant.

**- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas oublier de te reposer ni d'oublier de manger ! IDIOT !**

Il lui colla un autre coup et SungYeol se dégagea.

-** Yah ! J'ai plus cinq ans, Gyu-Hyung !**

**- Tu manques de te faire écraser par une voiture et MyungSoo te sauve. Tu oublies de te nourrir et WooHyun et MyungSoo t'ont surveillé cette nuit. Bon sang, quand est ce que tu vas cesser de causer des ennuis aux personnes autour de toi ?!**

**- Je suis désolé…**

**- T'as plutôt intérêt à l'être !**

SungYeol fit la moue.

**- Qu'est ce que tu feras le jour où tu n'auras plus MyungSoo pour te surveiller, hein ?**

**- Je mourrai.**

Et il se prit un autre coup.

**- Aie, arrête !**

**- Dis pas ça !**

**- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit !**

SungYeol se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux deux autres garçons, et alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le canapé, il finit sur les jambes de MyungSoo qui en profita pour lui voler un baiser.  
SungGyu fit de même avec WooHyun, et SungYeol les observait. Ils avaient aussi cette aura autour d'eux. Ils se murmuraient des mots doux à l'oreille. Et SungGyu était heureux, même un idiot aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Et WooHyun avait ce sourire sur ses lèvres, rien qu'en regardant le meilleur ami de SungYeol parler ou sourire.  
Il fut dérangé dans son observation par les lèvres de MyungSoo qui remontaient son cou, puis mordiller son oreille et il l'entendit murmurer :

-** C'est pour leur bonheur commun que tu dois te taire.**

SungYeol tourna la tête et son regard entra en contact avec celui du garçon qui faisait tant battre son cœur. Il hocha la tête, et ils s'embrassèrent.

**- OH BON SANG ! C'EST QUOI CA ?!**

Ils brisèrent le baiser quand ils virent SungGyu les observer. Il se leva, et s'approcha de SungYeol, puis il toucha le cou de ce dernier.

-** Ca te fait mal ?**

**- Non.**

Soudain, il sembla savoir ce que c'était et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

- **Yah ! Kim MyungSoo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à mon meilleur ami ?**

MyungSoo resserra son étreinte sur SungYeol.

-** Je te montre, si tu veux.**

Et ses lèvres attaquèrent le cou du garçon assis sur ses jambes qui éclata de rire, alors que SungGyu se fâchait, et heureusement que WooHyun intervint et l'attira sur ses genoux comme avant, sinon, SungYeol ne donnait pas cher de la vie de MyungSoo.

**- Il est trop jeune pour ça !**

**- Crois-moi, il ne l'est pas.**

**- MyungSoo, ne le provoque pas. **Dit SungYeol.

**- C'est pas toi qui voulais qu'il cesse de te traiter comme un petit garçon ?**

**- Si, mais…**

**- Alors ne tente pas de le convaincre que tu es une oie blanche, parce que t'es loin d'en être une.**

SungYeol devint rouge pivoine, et il s'éclaircit la gorge en disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il retourne à son appartement. Evidemment, il emmena MyungSoo avec lui, et ils marchaient main dans la main. Puis ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de SungYeol, et le serveur fila en cuisine aussitôt. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps et MyungSoo non plus, il pensait. Ils passèrent à table par la suite, et une fois qu'ils eurent fini, SungYeol se mit à faire la vaisselle.  
Des mains se glissèrent sous son haut, et n'épargnaient vraiment pas le jeune homme. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand ces mains voyagèrent plus bas.

- **Je travaille, là.**

**- Mais continue, je t'en prie.**

Il tenta mais quand une main atteignit un point sensible et resta dessus pendant un bon moment, SungYeol se tint à l'évier. Il avait le souffle court alors que MyungSoo ne cessait pas sa torture. L'autre main pinçait légèrement le torse du jeune homme et les joues de SungYeol devinrent rapidement rouges, et ses mains ne tenaient plus rien.

-** Arrête, s'il te plait…**

Et là, MyungSoo fit ce qui lui était demandé et allait quitter la pièce.

**- Yah !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu … Tu comptes vraiment me laisser en plan comme ça ?**

La rougeur des joues de SungYeol le rendait adorable. Les cheveux légèrement en bataille, le souffle saccadé. MyungSoo se lécha les lèvres, et hocha la tête.  
SungYeol fit la moue.

**- T'as aucune pitié pour moi…**

**- Parce que t'en avais pour moi, hier soir ?**

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche, comme un enfant pris en faute.

**- Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce qui se serait passé si ce n'était pas WooHyun qui t'aurait retrouvé ? Déjà arriver sur place et voir qu'il a son flingue braqué sur toi…**

SungYeol sembla se calmer instantanément. La partie dérangeante disparut aussitôt.

- **Pardon, Myung…**

**- Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je serai arrivé trop tard, et tu aurais eu une balle entre les deux yeux…**

Le serveur s'approcha lentement du tireur et se glissa dans ses bras alors que ce dernier reprenait la parole.

**- Et moi, je n'aurai rien pu faire et j'aurai tout perdu.**

Comme pour se faire pardonner, il le gardait très serré contre lui, et il déposait des dizaines de baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. MyungSoo soupira et le serra aussi dans ses bras, et saisit son visage.

**- Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?**

**- Plus jamais…**

Et ils s'embrassèrent avant que tout ne devienne hors de contrôle entre eux.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Merci pour les reviews ! _  
_Je suis contente de voir que la fiction vous plait toujours autant ! _

_Alors voila, elle fera un total de 30 chapitres. _

_Et je pense commencer à poster deux chapitres par semaine à partir de la semaine prochaine. _  
_Vous en dîtes quoi ? _  
_Ca ferait un chapitre le mercredi et un autre le samedi. _  
_Mais je veux vos avis sur les deux chapitres, même si vous les lisez à la suite. _

_Alors... A mercredi ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	14. La Guerre Continue

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidés de passer l'après-midi au lit. Ils regardaient la télévision qui était installée dans la chambre, et ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, à échanger des baisers de temps en temps et à tout simplement profiter l'un de l'autre.

-** Myung ?**

**- Oui, Yeollie ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je faisais des changements dans cette chambre ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

Il releva sa tête de l'épaule de MyungSoo et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Bah, tu sais, changer quelques meubles…**

**- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?**

**- Parce qu'ils sont trop petits pour nous deux.**

**- Tu veux changer lesquels ?**

SungYeol lui pointa son armoire, et quelques autres détails.

-** Oh, et la chambre mériterait bien un nouveau coup de peinture.**

MyungSoo hocha la tête, et coinça SungYeol sous lui.

**- Qu'est ce que ça cache ?**

**- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.**

**- Pourquoi ce besoin de changement ?**

**- Je te l'ai dit, les meubles sont trop petits pour nous deux. T'as presque pas de place dans les armoires.**

**- C'est pas grave, c'est ton appartement, tu dois avoir le plus gros de la place.**

Les joues du serveur devinrent légèrement rouges.

-** Justement, c'est pas seulement mon appartement, c'est le tien aussi.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?**

Il passa deux bras autour de la nuque de MyungSoo et murmura :

-** Emménage avec moi.**

De la surprise, et de la joie se mêlait dans le regard du jeune homme, et SungYeol trouvait l'attente insoutenable.

-** Mais si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave…**

Et il détourna le regard en faisant la moue. MyungSoo saisit son visage et lui dit :

**- Comme si je pouvais te refuser quoi que ce soit…**

**- Ca veut dire oui ?** Demanda SungYeol, les yeux pétillants.

- **Evidemment.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent. SungYeol était heureux, et MyungSoo l'était tout autant.

Il leur fallut un mois pour le déménagement. Cependant, MyungSoo refusa de laisser son ancienne chambre totalement vide, et l'excuse qu'il lui avait donnée était qu'il voulait préserver l'innocence de SungYeol et donc il ne voulait plus revenir dans l'appartement avec des vêtements noirs tâchés de sang. SungYeol avait râlé en lui disant que son innocence s'était envolée dès le premier jour où leurs regards se sont croisés. MyungSoo l'avait fait taire, ne supportant pas cette vérité.  
Lorsque SungGyu avait appris l'emménagement de MyungSoo, sa première réflexion fut :

-** Et qu'est ce que ça change par rapport à d'habitude ?**

Et SungYeol entendait la jalousie lacée dans sa voix. Il lança un regard appuyé à WooHyun pour qu'il se presse. Quelques jours auparavant, il était venu à l'appartement pour leur parler de son désir d'emménager avec SungGyu, car il avait peur que ce dernier allait se lasser de lui, et que ça signifierait une rupture imminente.

**- Ca rend les choses plus officielles**, Sourit SungYeol.

-** Officielles ? Yeol, on ne se comprend vraiment pas.**

**- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais c'est pas grave. Viendra un moment où tu accepteras MyungSoo pour ce qu'il est.**

**- Un mec inquiétant ?**

**- L'homme qui me rend heureux.**

WooHyun et MyungSoo parlaient à part, tous les deux, alors qu'ils regardaient par la fenêtre, et SungGyu et SungYeol étaient installés à la table présente un peu plus loin.

-** Yeol, je t'aime et tu le sais…**

**- D'où tu lui fais une déclaration d'amour, toi ?!** S'exclama WooHyun.

-** Qui a fait une déclaration d'amour à qui ?**

**- Gyu à Yeol !**

Les deux autres furent rapidement à leurs côtés, et le bras de MyungSoo trouva la taille de SungYeol sans aucune difficulté.

-** Désolé, SungGyu-Hyung, mais il est à moi.**

**- Que tu es possessif ! Tu ne veux pas le partager ?**

**- Est-ce que tu partagerais WooHyun avec quelqu'un ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors ne me critique pas de vouloir garder SungYeol à mes côtés.**

SungGyu gonfla ses joues, visiblement pas ravi, mais WooHyun déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**- D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on vous parle à tous les deux.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Voila, WooHyun et moi, nous allons devoir nous absenter deux semaines pour rendre visite à un vieil ami qui a besoin de nous, à Busan.**

La même moue se dessina sur les lèvres des deux Sungs. WooHyun prit la main de SungGyu.

**- Mais quand on reviendra, on pourra emménager ensemble. D'accord Gyu ?**

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, et d'un coup, il sauta au cou de WooHyun.

-** Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.**

SungYeol sourit et dans un élan de tendresse, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de MyungSoo. Leurs mains se mêlèrent sous la table, et ils étaient bien, tout simplement.  
L'autre couple s'en alla après avoir salué les deux tourtereaux.

-** Une mission ?** Demanda SungYeol.

**- Oui…**

**- C'est normal que ça dure si longtemps ?**

**- Ca dépend…**

SungYeol le prit dans ses bras.

**- Et vous partez quand ?**

**- Après demain.**

Il soupira.

-** Et qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi, moi ?**

**- Eviter de t'attirer des ennuis.**

MyungSoo passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et l'attirait vraiment tout contre lui, et SungYeol lui fit un sourire triste. Ne pas le voir pendant deux à trois semaines… L'enfer allait arriver.  
Et encore, il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il avait raison.

Pendant l'absence de MyungSoo et WooHyun, SungGyu passait ses soirées à l'appartement de SungYeol ou inversement, et la même discussion revenait sans cesse.  
Dès qu'ils se promenaient, l'aîné des deux ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui montrer des jeunes hommes qui pourraient lui plaire. SungYeol roulait des yeux et l'ignorait. Il continuait à lui rappeler que MyungSoo était surement comme les autres, et il était persuadé que le jeune homme allait bientôt le quitter. La raison évoquée ? Ce long départ. Et lorsqu'il voyait que ses arguments n'avaient aucun effet sur SungYeol, il lui disait qu'il était dangereux.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le danger, et il ne savait même pas que lui-aussi était amoureux d'une personne dont le mot danger était gravé dans la peau. Mais SungYeol se tenait bien de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas briser le bonheur de son meilleur ami, et il devait tenir sa parole.

«_** Their Piercing Sounds Fill My Ears,**_  
_**Try to Fill Me With Doubt »**_

Les parents de SungYeol continuaient à l'appeler et qui lui demandaient s'il était toujours avec « ce type ». Ils tentaient visiblement de déstabiliser SungYeol. Au bout d'une semaine et demi, le jeune homme était énervé et ne décrochait plus le téléphone.

-** Yah ! Tes parents sont inquiets !**

**- T'as recommencé, hein ? Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire !**

**- C'est pour ton bien…**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ne cherche pas à t'immiscer entre MyungSoo et moi.**

**- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a de si particulier à tes yeux ?**

**- Il prend soin de moi, vraiment. Il est doux, patient. Quand on est que tous les deux, j'ai l'impression d'être intouchable. Ses bras autour de moi me protègent de tout. Ses doigts sur ma peau font des merveilles, et ses lèvres sur les miennes me rappellent que je suis vivant.**

La mine de SungGyu se renfrogna. Il ne pouvait pas rater les étoiles que son meilleur ami avait dans les yeux. Si leur couple devait se briser, la chute serait fatale pour SungYeol.  
Un autre soir, une nouvelle conversation aboutit en dispute entre SungGyu et SungYeol.

**- Qu'est ce que tu sais sur lui, finalement, hein ? Tu le connais depuis à peine un an !**

**- Parce que t'as attendu un an avant de sortir avec WooHyun ?**

**- Comme je t'ai expliqué, on était un couple à l'essai pendant un moment.**

**- Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'il est passé entre tes cuisses avant de décider qu'il t'aimait ?**

Et la gifle partit toute seule. Les deux s'observèrent, en choc. La joue rouge de SungYeol parlait pour eux.

-** Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Yeol.**

**- Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Hyung. Et pourtant, je ne fais rien pour briser ton couple.**

Et SungYeol quitta l'appartement de SungGyu en furie.  
Ce soir-là, l'aîné des deux tenta d'appeler son meilleur ami une bonne centaine de fois, mais n'obtint jamais de réponse.  
Il dut aller lui parler au travail pour qu'il daigne l'écouter, et cela grâce à DongWoo qui avait eut vent de la dispute par SungYeol. Il l'avait alors forcé à prendre une pause, et les deux meilleurs amis-ennemis étaient face à face.

-** Je voulais m'excuser pour hier.**

**- Pour quoi ? Tes paroles ou ton geste.**

**- Tu ne peux pas me demander de regretter d'avoir dit ce que je pense. Mais je m'excuse pour la gifle.**

**- Excuse acceptée. De toute façon, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.**

Et SungYeol retourna travailler, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. DongWoo les observait tour à tour, un air inquiet sur le visage.

**- Ca va, Yeol ?**

**- Impeccable, pourquoi ?**

**- Il s'est excusé ?**

**- Pour la gifle. Pas pour ses mots durs.**

Et là, SungYeol craqua un peu et des larmes coulaient.

-** Je ne le comprends plus. C'était mon meilleur ami, il était toujours là pour moi après chaque rupture, mais là, il n'est pas là pour moi alors que je suis heureux. Qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi ? Que je souffre ?**

**- Il a peut-être l'impression d'être plus indispensable pour toi quand tu vas mal…**

**- C'est lui qui me fait aller mal. Et comme MyungSoo n'est pas là, j'ai vraiment mal.**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de DongWoo.

- **Il te manque, hein ?**

**- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**

**- Il revient quand ?**

**- Bientôt. C'est tout ce que je sais.**

Et l'autre serveur s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
SungYeol avait besoin de câlin, pas de gifle en plein visage ! Il le relâcha, et partit rejoindre les bras d'HoYa. SungJong observait SungYeol.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- Je cherche ce que MyungSoo peut bien te trouver. T'es bruyant, maladroit, et trop grand.**

**- Tant d'amour dans une si courte phrase. Tu me touches, là, SungJong.**

Il haussa les épaules.

**- En plus, t'es tête en l'air.**

**- C'est lui qui me rend comme ça…** Murmura SungYeol.

-** Si c'est le cas, quitte-le. T'es un danger public.**

C'était tellement ridicule que SungYeol éclata de rire.

- **C'est mieux quand tu souris, finalement.** Dit SungJong avant de quitter l'endroit.

SungYeol ne le comprenait pas lui non plus. Pas étonnant qu'il soit ami avec MyungSoo.

Il rentra chez lui, et le silence l'accueillit. Il avait tellement besoin de cette présence à ses côtés… Il s'installa tranquillement devant la télévision, avec un petit plat de ramyuns à manger. C'était le début du mois d'Avril, mais SungYeol avait froid. Ses bras n'étaient plus autour de lui, ses lèvres ne caressaient plus sa peau. Il ne recevait pas de message, mais MyungSoo lui avait expliqué que c'était pour sa propre sécurité.  
Il lui manquait horriblement, et ce manque grandissait de jour en jour. Et ces tentatives de déstabilisation de SungGyu et de sa propre famille commençaient à lui miner le moral.  
SungYeol regarda le calendrier. Il y'a un an, il ne connaissait même pas encore MyungSoo. Il ne travaillait pas non plus au restaurant l'Inspirit. Il y'a un an, il avait le cœur brisé et tentait de se reconstruire, petit à petit, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami. A présent, c'était l'inverse : Il était en couple, et heureux, mais SungGyu avait changé, et il le blessait énormément. Et pourtant, SungYeol se taisait pour son bonheur à lui. Pourquoi est ce que l'aîné des deux ne pouvait pas faire pareil ?  
Il y'avait des moments, SungYeol voulait être méchant et briser le bonheur de SungGyu en lui révélant le secret de WooHyun.  
Mais il ne trouvait pas la force de le faire, et il savait que WooHyun lui en était reconnaissant.  
SungYeol se lassait des remarques désobligeantes de SungGyu sur MyungSoo. Il parlait de lui comme s'il le connaissait, mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Cependant, il mentirait s'il disait que les paroles de son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas blessé. Car elles contenaient de la vérité. SungYeol ne savait rien de particulier sur MyungSoo, ni s'il lui restait de la famille, ni quel était son plat préféré. Il ne savait pas s'il avait des rêves, et il ne savait pas les noms des ex du jeune homme. Avait-il déjà eu le cœur brisé, lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il voyait un avenir avec lui ?  
Certes, il savait des choses sur lui, mais c'était des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir, et il avait ressenti des choses pour lui qu'il aurait aussi préféré ne pas ressentir. La peur, le dégoût lorsqu'il avait l'odeur du sang sur lui, ou lorsqu'il pointait son arme sur lui au départ. De l'inquiétude quand il n'était pas à l'appartement au moment où SungYeol rentrait, ou lorsqu'il voyait du sang sur son haut noir, ou encore lorsqu'il glissait ses doigts le long du torse de MyungSoo ou de son dos et qu'il sentait des cicatrices par endroit. Ce dernier vivait dangereusement, et il n'avait pas le choix.  
Ce que SungGyu et les autres tentaient de lui faire comprendre, bien qu'ils ne sachent rien, c'était qu'il pouvait très bien l'emmener dans sa descente aux enfers... 

* * *

_Coucou ! _  
_Désolée pour le retard ! _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ _

_Donc voila, je vais poster deux chapitres par semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui. _

_Donc... A samedi ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	15. Une Nouvelle Facette de MyungSoo

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de SungYeol, et ce dernier ouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir SungJong entrer.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

SungJong était pâle.

**- Tu ne sais pas où est Hyung ?**

**- A Busan, il me semble. Pourquoi ?**

**- Oh…**

Son regard était fuyant, et il effrayait SungYeol. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules de SungJong qui sursauta légèrement.

**- SungJong, entre.**

**- Non, je ne vais pas te déranger…**

**- Entre.** Insista le propriétaire des lieux.

Il entraîna le jeune cuisinier dans le salon et l'installa à ses côtés dans le canapé après avoir bien pris soin de fermer la porte. SungJong tremblait légèrement.

-** Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- Je ne peux pas, Yeol-Hyung. Je suis désolé.**

**- Ce n'est rien. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?**

Il devait partager son amour du chocolat avec MyungSoo, car son regard s'illumina et il accepta timidement la proposition. Il en fit deux, et revint aux côtés du jeune homme qui lui fit un petit sourire lorsqu'il eut la tasse en main. Ils regardaient ensemble la télévision, et à partir de cet instant, SungYeol ne se sentait plus seul.  
Les heures défilaient, et SungJong s'était endormi à ses côtés. L'aîné des deux alla chercher un oreiller dans une malle, et une couverture, puis il cala confortablement l'endormi dans le canapé, et alla lui-même se coucher, s'emmitouflant dans les draps qui avaient toujours l'odeur de MyungSoo sur eux, mais à son plus grand regret, ce parfum commençait à disparaître, et le cœur de SungYeol se serrait à cette pensée.  
Les soirs qui suivirent, il n'était pas rare qu'un SungJong tremblant arrive à l'appartement et partage simplement un chocolat chaud avec SungYeol.  
Cependant, ce soir-là était différent. MyungSoo était parti depuis deux semaines et demie, et le manque grandissait en lui. SungYeol ne parvenait pas à s'adapter aux fraîcheurs des nuits sans ses bras, sans être enlacés.

-** Yeol-Hyung…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu sais, Soo-Hyung a changé.**

**- En bien ou en mal ?**

**- En bien, je dirai.**

**- Ah oui ?**

La curiosité de SungYeol était piquée. Il devait en savoir plus.

**- Comment il était, avant ?**

**- Froid. Et il ne se souciait vraiment de personne.**

**- Comment ça ?**

SungJong semblait hésiter à lui dévoiler un certain détail, mais finalement, il parla.

**- Il fut une époque où il sortait avec trois personnes différentes.**

SungYeol s'étouffa avec son chocolat chaud.

-** Quoi ?!**

**- Il y'avait ces deux filles, et ce type.**

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Il s'est lassé. Ca a duré maximum deux mois.**

**- Et les trois personnes savaient qu'ils avaient la même personne ?**

**- Non. Il était très habile pour ça. Et c'est WooHyun qui a fait exploser la couverture de MyungSoo. C'était hilarant même.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- WooHyun s'est trompé dans les prénoms. Les filles étaient meilleures amies en prime.**

Il découvrait un MyungSoo horrible, qui le répugnait presque autant que le MyungSoo tireur.

**- Et ensuite ?**

**- Pour le mec, il a disparu de la circulation. Je crois même qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien entre eux. Le type, lui, espérait. Je peux te le garantir.**

Le cœur de SungYeol se serra. Mais qui était ce MyungSoo ?

-** Mais je pense qu'il n'a jamais aimé aucun des trois. C'est un homme qui avait juste des … Besoins.**

Le serveur ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas imaginer son petit ami dans les bras d'un autre ou de plusieurs autres, d'ailleurs. Le ton de SungJong était sombre et il changea radicalement quand il commença sa phrase.

**- Mais quand vous vous êtes rencontrés, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il a changé du tout au tout. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec toi. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, même moi, il me faisait flipper.**

-** Et il t'a dit quoi ?** Demanda SungYeol, en feignant le détachement.

**- Il m'a dit que tu étais un mystère pour lui.**

SungJong but un peu de son chocolat chaud.

-** Tu sais, Soo-Hyung est une personne qui n'a aucun mal à analyser une personne. Tu vois ses yeux ? Ce sont des yeux de lynx. Il peut tout savoir sur toi en un regard.**

Il planta son regard sur lui.

**- Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lire en toi, et ça l'agaçait énormément. Rien qu'à sa façon de te regarder, je le voyais essayer, encore et encore, mais rien n'y faisait.**

SungYeol sentit ses joues prendre une légère teinte de rose.

-** Puis, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, son regard sur toi a changé. Je ne sais pas s'il se rendait encore compte qu'il te suivait du regard. Et là, on vous a vu vous embrasser, et tout est devenu plus clair.**

Le serveur pencha sa tête en signe de curiosité.

**- MyungSoo est amoureux de toi, et c'est pas difficile de deviner que c'est réciproque.**

SungJong posa sa tasse sur la petite table basse du salon, et reprit la parole, son ton bien plus mystérieux.

**- Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux, parce que mine de rien, je t'aime bien, Hyung. Mais j'ai un conseil pour toi.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Ne t'attache pas trop. Hyung est novice en amour, et il pourrait très bien prendre peur et s'enfuir. Et je ne veux pas que tu aies le cœur brisé.**

**- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est ce pas ?**

Le jeune homme se leva du canapé, s'inclina légèrement.

-** Bonne soirée, Hyung. A demain au travail !**

Et il sortit de l'appartement, en laissant un SungYeol à l'esprit complètement perdu. MyungSoo avait changé ? Il n'aimait pas auparavant ?  
Donc il jouait avec les gens. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il haïssait ce MyungSoo de toute son âme. Pourquoi ?  
Parce que lui-même avait été le jouet de personnes mal intentionnées.  
Et ce garçon qui avait disparu… Il avait déménagé ou … Le sang de SungYeol se glaça rien qu'à l'idée. Peut-être que lui aussi en savait trop, et que MyungSoo l'avait éliminé, tout comme il pouvait l'éliminer, lui aussi.  
SungYeol alla se coucher, une boule à l'estomac et pour une fois, il avait peur du retour de l'homme dont il était irrévocablement amoureux.

La première personne à être revenue, après trois semaines et demie, ce fut WooHyun. Il se pointa un matin au travail, et il fut accueilli avec le sourire. Il croisa le regard de SungYeol, et il lui fit un énorme sourire. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement. Si WooHyun était là, peut-être que MyungSoo l'était aussi ?  
La journée de travail passa, et le personnel était épuisé. SungYeol était parmi les derniers à se changer pour rentrer chez lui, puisqu'il avait donné un coup de main à SungJong avec la plonge, et il était vraiment fatigué. WooHyun entra à son tour dans le vestiaire, et s'approcha de SungYeol puis il le prit dans ses bras.

**- C'est MyungSoo qui m'a chargé de faire ça.**

**- Il est rentré ?**

WooHyun secoua la tête, et le sourire de SungYeol s'effaça.

-** Je me rends compte qu'on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de parler depuis… Tu vois de quoi je parle ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu as du temps libre, maintenant ?**

**- Comme MyungSoo n'est pas là, oui.**

**- Génial. Viens, on va manger un truc.**

Ils finirent de se changer, saluèrent DongWoo et HoYa qui les observaient partir avec des yeux ronds, et ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant pas trop loin de là, et ils prirent des plats à emporter, puis ils allèrent à l'appartement de SungYeol et de MyungSoo.  
Ils s'installèrent sur la table, car apparemment, WooHyun avait pas mal de choses à dire. Ils mangeaient en même temps, et le cuisinier prit la parole.

-** Je voulais d'abord te remercier.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu n'as rien dit à SungGyu et je sais à quel point tu en as envie. Parce que je sais qu'il est odieux avec toi, et je suis au courant de votre discussion.**

**- Il sait que tu es là ?**

**- Oui.**

SungYeol reporta son attention sur son assiette, et le cuisinier de l'Inspirit reprit la parole.

- **Je n'ai aucune critique à te faire par rapport à ce que tu lui as dit. Aucune. SungGyu va trop loin et je lui ai déjà dit.**

**- Mais ?**

**- Il agit comme ça parce qu'il a la sensation que tu lui échappes et que tu cherches à t'éloigner de lui.**

**- C'est ridicule. Il est celui qui fait tout pour gâcher toutes ces années d'amitié.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je vais dire, mais il dit que MyungSoo est dangereux, mais il n'a aucune idée de ta dangerosité.**

**- C'est vrai aussi.**

WooHyun baissa la tête sur son plat et mangea un peu, puis il reprit.

**- Mais je ne voulais pas te remercier que pour ça.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Tu m'as aidé à retrouver un MyungSoo que je pensais avoir perdu à tout jamais.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

-** Je sais aussi la discussion que tu as eue avec SungJong, et je sais ce qu'il t'a dit. Donc tu n'es pas sans savoir à quoi ressemblait l'autre MyungSoo.**

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, en attendant que le petit ami de son meilleur ami ne continue.

**- Je me doute que tu dois le détester.**

**- Tu n'as pas idée.**

**- J'avais déjà des doutes, mais MyungSoo m'a raconté votre vraie première rencontre.**

SungYeol baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.

**- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ta curiosité n'a pas de limite. C'est pas bon, ça.**

**- Je sais, il me le répète à chaque fois.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu…**

**- Je ne le fais pas exprès, contrairement à ce que tu penses ! Sauf cette fois où MyungSoo a braqué son arme sur moi.**

**- Au départ, il te surveillait de peur que tu ne dévoiles ce que tu as vu. Mais il m'a parlé de ton insolence.**

**- Ne pas lui montrer de signe de peur n'est pas de l'insolence.**

-** A ses yeux, si. Et tu l'as fait redescendre de son nuage noir à coup de pied aux fesses, si je puis dire. Il se pensait invincible, craint. Ca a été un choc.**

**- Il en avait besoin.**

- **Je ne te le fais pas dire.** Sourit WooHyun. **Il m'a parlé aussi des regards de dégoût que tu lui portais lorsqu'il revenait des missions et de la fois où tu l'as soigné alors que tu aurais pu l'achever. Lui qui croyait que le monde entier était son ennemi, tu nous l'as bouleversé. En plus, tu as pris soin de lui, et je sais que tu n'as pas cessé de le faire.**

Le regard de WooHyun était amusé.

**- D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce que tu as sauvé le mec qui est le plus capable de te tuer ?**

**- Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il a eu un nombre incroyable d'occasions où il n'avait juste qu'à appuyer sur la détente, et il ne l'a jamais fait.**

**- Maintenant, je vais te dévoiler quelque chose qu'il m'a dit, ce soir-là, lorsque tu es tombé dans les pommes.**

SungYeol se redressa sur sa chaise.

- **Il est allé directement vers toi, m'a demandé de ranger mon arme, et t'a serré dans ses bras avant de te soulever. Et il m'a dit « Si quelqu'un venait à le tuer, je préférerai que ce soit moi. » . C'est fou, c'est comme s'il pensait qu'il était le seul à avoir un droit de vie ou de mort sur toi.**

**- Il m'a dit un jour que lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Apparemment, il veut un droit exclusif sur ma vie.**

**- Tu dis ça avec un tel détachement.**

**- Parce que je sais que c'est vrai, et que je m'y suis habitué.**

Le visage de WooHyun devint plus grave.

**- Bien que je te remercie d'avoir changé MyungSoo, et de l'avoir sorti de sa froideur, j'ai un service à te demander.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Reste sur tes gardes. Avec notre boulot, tu pourrais être en danger car il arrive très souvent que la famille cherche à se venger, et elle s'attaquerait à ce qui tient le plus à cœur aux tueurs. Auparavant, MyungSoo était sans faille… Mais plus maintenant. Tu es sa faille, et sa plus grande peur serait de te perdre.**

SungYeol le regarda avec confusion.

**- Et SungGyu-Hyung ? Il ne craint rien ?**

**- C'est différent avec SungGyu.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que SungGyu ne sait rien, et toi, tu en sais trop.**

C'était la vérité pure et dure, et pourtant, ça ne manquait jamais de surprendre SungYeol. Il en savait trop. Pour lui qui avait la sensation de ne rien savoir, il était le plus en danger par rapport à ce qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas savoir.

-** Pour bien faire, il aurait fallu que tu parviennes à avoir une sorte de détachement par rapport à MyungSoo. Autant un détachement physique que sentimental.**

**- En clair, il faudrait que je ne sois pas tombé amoureux de MyungSoo.**

**- Oui.**

**- Désolé, mais tu arrives trop tard.**

L'expression de WooHyun était indéchiffrable. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse en même temps.  
Entre temps, ils avaient finis de manger, et le cuisinier s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

-** File rejoindre SungGyu-Hyung !**

**- Fais attention à toi. Il devrait bientôt rentrer.**

**- Merci WooHyun.**

Il le prit dans ses bras et le regarda s'éloigner dans les couloirs, avant de fermer la porte à clé, et avant d'aller se plonger dans ses draps.  
WooHyun avait raison, mais il était déjà trop tard. SungYeol était perdu.

_**« Yet I Know That Their Goal Is To Keep Me From Falling »**_

SungYeol passa son weekend à regarder par la fenêtre au cas où il verrait une ombre tellement familière arriver en direction de l'immeuble.  
Mais rien ne se passa.  
Les paroles de WooHyun et de SungJong passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il était en danger. Honnêtement, il le savait depuis le début, mais le fait que les deux cuisiniers le soulignent à nouveau montrait que le danger était beaucoup plus réel qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Après tout, comment est ce que ça aurait pu en être autrement alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il sortait avec un tueur ? Qu'il ne vivrait pas de représailles ?  
SungYeol frissonna. Il espérait juste ne pas finir dans les dommages collatéraux d'une mission de MyungSoo.  
Maintenant et ce depuis le début, sa raison et ses sentiments étaient en désaccord. Sa raison lui disait de s'éloigner au plus vite de MyungSoo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais son cœur lui disait qu'il n'en était plus capable. Il avait froid sans MyungSoo, et peu importe à quel point les paroles de SungGyu étaient en accord avec ce que sa raison lui dictait, SungYeol se savait trop faible. Laisser MyungSoo, ce serait recommencer sa vie à zéro, et il savait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas de ça. Et même s'il tentait de se libérer du jeune homme, il savait que ce dernier le traquerait jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve.  
Et SungYeol savait qu'il serait heureux ce jour-là.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre cette semaine ! _  
_Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de voir que vous prenez un peu de votre temps pour me donner vos avis. _  
_Merci ! _

_Nous en sommes à la moitié de la story ! _  
_Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, je vous le garantis ! _

_A mercredi, alors ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


End file.
